The Avatar's Marriage
by Light-Eco-Sage
Summary: AU story. Katara's life in the Southern Water Tribe is turned upside down when she enters into an arranged marriage with the Avatar. But perhaps arranged marriages aren't so bad after all. Kataang. Chapter 11 Up
1. The Arrangement

**The Avatar's Marriage  
**

**By Light-Eco-Sage**

**Rated: Mature for romance/sexuality (Kataang)**

**Summary: AU story in which the War has never happened. Katara's life in the Southern Water Tribe is turned upside down when she is forced into an arranged marriage with the Avatar. But perhaps arranged marriages aren't so bad after all.**

**Disclaimer: "Avatar: The Last Airbender" is owned by Bryke. Me no own-y, so you no sue-y.**

**LES: An AU story that takes place in Aang's time. The war _might_ happen, the Air Nomads are still alive, and all the characters from the show are alive, even if I have to warp their family trees. This is the result of another AU story I was writing. It sucked, so I dumped it. Now this story improves what needed to be improved and keeps what was all right. So let's get this show on the road!**

**Chapter I: The Arrangement

* * *

**

It was a fact that Katara had known almost all her life: she would marry the Avatar, a man that she had never met.

It was a custom: the Avatar had a difficult job and would lead a difficult life. Having a life-long companion who could look after mundane concerns while the Avatar focused his energy on the world was a great idea.

So when each new Avatar turned five, the search began for the Avatar's companion.

Under normal circumstances, only young people from the Avatar's nation were considered, but the Air Nomads were different.

The Avatar was nobility… practically royalty. Only those of nobility, who would be used to being in the limelight as the Avatar's companion, could handle such a life. The Air Nomads had no nobility, so it fell to the other nations to provide.

They were looking for young girls of nobility who were also five years old, just like the unknown Avatar.

Only half a dozen girls were offered and young Katara was the one chosen.

Thus did she find out she would be the Avatar's wife before she found out who the Avatar was.

When Katara was sixteen, she waited with bated breath along with the rest of the world. The world leaders and Katara were the first to receive the scrolls of announcement from the Air Nomad leaders.

The Avatar, her future husband, was revealed to be Master Aang, an Airbending prodigy from the Southern Air Temple.

Katara received an additional scroll from the Air Temple monks. Master Aang would leave on his Avatar journey to master the other elements; only upon the completion of his training would she be called to the Eastern Air Temple where she would live with him as his wife.

Katara sighed with relief. It took most Avatars ten years or more to complete their training. She would be in her mid-twenties and more prepared for the idea of marriage by then.

But Master Aang was a Bending prodigy. It only took him four years to Master the other elements and the Avatar State. It took him half a year for him to master Water, two years for Earth, a year for Fire, and another half a year for the Avatar State, making him easily the youngest ever fully-realized Avatar.

So it was that Katara was only twenty years old when she received her summons from the Eastern Air Temple. The wedding would be in a few weeks, and she needed to be ready when her Air Nomad entourage would pick her up.

* * *

"I don't like this." Katara's older brother, Sokka, said as he watched his sister pack the things she would need to start her new life at the Eastern Air Temple.

Katara looked up from her packing in shock. In the Water Tribe, arranged marriages were not only acceptable, but the norm.

Many of the couples had their marriages arranged by their families, and they all seemed content with their matches. Sokka and Katara's parents had an arranged marriage, but it was clear they loved each other. "What don't you like? It's just an arranged…"

"Katara, pretty much every marriage in our tribe was between two people who have known each other since childhood. But Avatar Aang… do you know what he looks like?"

"No." Katara answered.

"Has he ever written to you or spoken with you at all?"

"No." Katara admitted. "But it's not like I've been eager to contact him either."

"Why?"

"It's just weird, okay?" Katara said. "He is my future husband, so I would like to meet him and find out what he's like, but I'm scared at the same time."

"Scared of what?"

"Of the Avatar." Katara said. "I'm scared of the mighty spiritual being that he is." She closed the final strap on her luggage, ready for when the Air Nomads would pick her up tomorrow.

"Katara… you know I want you to be happy in your marriage, right?" Katara nodded at her brother. "But… if something does go wrong, send me a message. I hear the Air Nomads have flying rat things to deliver messages for them. I'll come down to the Air Temple and straighten him out myself, Avatar or no."

"I hope it doesn't come to that." Katara said, embracing her brother. "I really hope it doesn't."

* * *

On the other side of the world, Avatar Aang was having a nervous breakdown. He had felt deeply honored when his spiritual mentor informed him that he had mastered all his Avatar powers completely and that he was officially given the title of fully-realized Avatar… until he remembered what that meant for his personal life.

Unlike Katara, Aang only had four years to get used to the idea of marrying a young woman that he had never met. He knew her name, Katara, and he knew that she was the daughter of the Southern Water Tribe chief, but that was all he knew about her.

He had arrived at the Eastern Air Temple with his mentors to officially begin his reign as the newest Avatar, and he ran into a group of Nomads getting ready for an obviously long journey.

"May I ask, where are you going?" Aang wondered, given the assumption that the entire Air Nomad nation would be here to honor their Avatar.

"Oh, Avatar Aang…" The Nomads bowed quickly. "We were on our way to the Southern Water Tribe. You know your bride has been waiting for you to finish your training for four years."

Suddenly, the fact that he was going to be married in a few weeks crashed down on him all at once and he almost had a heart attack right there. The Air Nomads noticed his discomfort.

"Is something the matter, Avatar Aang?" One asked.

"Oh… I guess I'm just a little… nervous." Aang confessed. It was still an understatement.

"It's all right to be nervous." Aang breathed a sigh of relief and turned around. It was his Airbending Master and a man who was like a father to him: Monk Gyatso.

"I just…" Aang began. "I've never met her before, and now I'm supposed to marry her. What if we don't love each other? What if we don't even like each other?"

"Aang, you are a good person. You genuinely love those around you, you are able to put people at ease even though you are supposed to be an intimidating Avatar, and you will respect her no matter what. I believe that she will find you very likeable. The young women that you've met on your travels certainly seem to think that you are quite the catch." Gyatso said with a smile. Aang blushed.

"Katara…" Aang tested the name on his tongue. "Have you ever met her, Gyatso?"

"Once, when she was a child. Her father was particularly proud of her, said that she looked just like her mother. You should rest easy knowing that her mother is quite a beauty, and I'm sure she's grown into a beautiful young woman herself."

"But what is she like?"

"She was very much like you were at that age, playful and full of life. You have matured and she will have as well. We are confident that we made the right choice for you." Gyatso trailed off when he noticed the look on Aang's face. "My young one, I was one of the monks who chose this girl for you. I wouldn't have picked someone who I didn't believe you could grow to love. Remember, I just want you to be happy."

Aang gave Gyatso a weak smile. "I'll try."

Gyatso pulled his charge into an embrace, which he eagerly returned. "I'm proud of you." 


	2. The Meeting

**Chapter II: The Meeting

* * *

**

The next few days were a flurry of activity for the Southern Water Tribe as Katara's family prepared to make their own journey to the Eastern Air Temple. They had to go by themselves because the Air Nomads were only coming to get Katara, and could not spare the number of Bison needed to carry everyone.

The day after her family left, the Air Nomads arrived with an air of excitement. A single Bison, carrying a monk and a young woman, landed in the village square.

Katara stared at the young man as he jumped off the Bison's back. She had seen Air Nomads a few times in her life, so she was not shocked by the tattoos that covered their exposed skin. But the man captured her attention for another reason. He seemed to be around her age. _Could he possibly be…?_

The man walked up to her and bowed, and the Air Nomad woman followed suit. "Are you Lady Katara?" She nodded. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Thank you." Katara said. "May I ask… are you Avatar Aang?"

The Air Nomad laughed. "Oh no, Lady Katara. I'm just a simple monk. Avatar Aang awaits your arrival at the Eastern Air Temple."

"He didn't come himself?" Katara asked, feeling down-hearted.

The Air Nomad woman caught the look on Katara's face. "It is no fault of his own. Avatar Aang's duties as the Avatar have all ready begun, and he is the one hosting the wedding… a wedding that will be attended by two nations. To say that he is busy is a vast understatement."

"Oh. I suppose I can understand that. But I had hoped to meet him before the wedding."

"We understand completely." The woman said as her companion began to pack Katara's things on the Sky Bison. "I can assure you that nothing travels faster than a Sky Bison in flight. You will get there well before the wedding and have time to spend with Avatar Aang before your vows are taken."

"Well, that's good to know."

* * *

They were right: traveling by Sky Bison was very fast. Within a day, they had left the Southern Water Tribe far behind them and arrived at the Southern Air Temple, which was Avatar Aang's home before he discovered his identity. Katara asked her traveling companions why she and Avatar Aang would be living at the Eastern Air Temple rather than the Southern one after their marriage.

"There are a few reasons." The man, Satoru, answered. "The first reason is that the Avatar will need to be able to reach any part of the world at a moment's notice. From the Eastern Air Temple, he'll be within flying distance to anywhere in the world. The second reason is that the Southern Air Temple is home to just monks and they have few accommodations for women. Both the Northern and the Eastern Temples are inhabited by married couples."

"The Eastern Temple is a beautiful place to live." The woman, Kala, said. "It is called the Temple of the Rising Sun for good reason. I have lived there for some years with my own husband. You will not want for anything there."

While she traveled with the two Air Nomads, she strove to find out as much about their culture as she could, both with questions and observation. In the Water Tribes, it was considered rude to ask too many questions, and Katara had a hard time voicing her questions, but the Air Nomads did not seem to be offended by her questions about their culture. Rather, they welcomed her questions and answered her fully and truthfully.

Katara learned that while Air Nomad men and women called themselves monks and nuns, respectfully, they were by no means forbidden from getting married or having families. She also learned that arranged marriages were almost never practiced except for marrying the Avatar. Young Air Nomads were free to follow their own paths and hearts. Katara wondered how her future husband must feel about being forced into an arranged marriage after a lifetime of thinking that he would be free to choose. The only time that Satoru and Kala seemed to grow nervous about answering her questions was when they told her about Air Nomad food. Katara had been shocked to learn that all Air Nomads did not eat meat. In the Water Tribes, eating meat was something that you needed to do to survive, so being without it was almost unimaginable.

Kala assured her that the Temples grew plenty of crops and she would not go hungry, but she could not help but be a little worried.

"I'm sure that the Water Tribe has very good food, but we do as well." Satoru said. "Air Nomad chefs are very good at what they do. They can prepare fruits and vegetables in ways that you cannot imagine. You'll see at the wedding party."

As talk turned to the wedding again, Katara's thoughts turned to her future husband. "Can you tell me more about Avatar Aang?"

"We only met him briefly, before we left." Satoru said. "But I'll tell you what I know. He was born three days after Avatar Roku's death and he had become a ward of the Southern Air Temple by the time he was three years old. He was under the care of Monk Gyatso, a man who became like a father to him. When he was six years old, he began his Airbending training using the established Temple methods, but it became clear to his mentors that he was far above average. He grasped lessons quickly, could learn moves just from watching others perform them once, and was much more powerful than other children his age. He advanced quickly up the different levels of Airbending and became the youngest to receive his arrow tattoos at the age of ten."

"Your tattoos… what do they mean?" Katara asked, having been wondering about it ever since they met.

"Well, as you probably guessed, they are adapted from the markings of the Sky Bison. When an Airbender receives them, it means that they have achieved the rank of Master Airbender." Satoru said.

"Avatar Aang spent the next six years of his life taking the traditional journey." Kala said. "You see, when an Airbender becomes a Master, they are allowed to travel the world by themselves, to take in the sights and learn as much as they could. A majority of the Air Nomad nation may have settled down in the Temples and do less traveling, but there is still a deep love for traveling in our blood."

"It was upon his return to the Southern Air Temple that he was called in to see the Head Monks who rule our nation and told of his identity." Satoru said. "After that, he traveled the world to learn the various Bending arts, first to the Northern Water Tribe, and then to Ba Sing Se, the Fire Nation Palace City, and then he learned the secrets of the Avatar at the Southern Air Temple. He is a gentle spirit with a kind face and an easy-going demeanor."

"He's not bad on the eyes, either." Kala said playfully.

"You just be glad your husband's not around to hear you talk like that." Satoru said with a laugh, and Kala easily joined it. That was another thing Katara learned about the Air Nomads. They had a great sense of humor and were capable of laughing at anything, even if the joke was on them.

* * *

Katara was asleep in the Sky Bison's saddle when she was shaken awake by Kala.

"Wake up." The Air Nomad woman said. "The Eastern Temple is just over the next rise, and this is a sight that you'll never want to miss."

Katara was awake instantly. She rolled out of her sleeping bag and joined Kala at the front of the saddle. Several more mountains passed by quickly, and just as Kala said, they passed over one last rise and the Eastern Air Temple came into view.

Katara gasped as the Eastern Air Temple came into view. It was as glorious as Satoru and Kala said, and great building carved right out of the mountain, each building connected to those on the neighboring peaks by arching stone bridges. The sun was rising in the east, and it was making the building glow to a blinding extent.

Her companions were right; the Air Temple really did live up to its name of the Temple of the Rising Sun. Satoru smiled at the look of amazement on Katara's face. "Do you like it?"

"It's beautiful." Katara said as he directed the Sky Bison into a shallow dive, and they were quickly joined by several other Sky Bison. Most of them had riders, but the one closest to them had no rider in his saddle.

To her shock, both of her companions bowed to this Bison and said "Good morning to you, Appa." The Bison roared in greeting.

Kala leaned over to explain to Katara: "That Bison's name is Appa, and he is the bonded animal guide of Avatar Aang. Among the Air Nomads and the other cultures that have bonds with animals, the animal companion of the Avatar is held in just as much esteem as his or her master. Just as the Fire Nation had a great deal of love for Fang, Avatar Roku's dragon companion, we have a love for Appa."

"I understand." Katara said. "Will Avatar Aang be there to greet me when I land?"

"That is the plan." Satoru said. "Unless something important came up, he will be there to greet you."

He brought the Bison in for a landing, and Appa landed beside them. Katara looked down at the platform, hoping to spot someone who looked like the Avatar. The only problem was, none of the male Air Nomads waiting for her had any distinguishing marks. They all looked like ordinary monks to her.

Kala helped her down from the Bison while Satoru grabbed her things. "The Lady Katara, daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and future wife of Avatar Aang." Kala introduced to the waiting Air Nomads.

A group of monks and one nun stepped forward, and Katara finally breathed a sigh of relief. Most of the monks who stepped forward were far too old to be the Avatar. Only one of the monks looked to be about twenty years old. Like his fellow monks, he was clean-shaven and he had a master Airbender's sky blue arrow tattoos. He had silvery gray eyes, which Katara had been told was a common color among the Air Nomads. But as he walked closer, she immediately noticed the difference. The other Air Nomads seemed to glide across the ground as if they were barely touching it. This young Air Nomad's stance was much more rooted. Katara was a Master Waterbender herself and could tell the difference between various stances. This Air Nomad was not like the others. He could very well be the Avatar. She looked back into his face and was relieved to see that he was rather handsome.

One of the older monks stepped forward. "Welcome to the Eastern Air Temple, Lady Katara. My name is Monk Gyatso, the Avatar's mentor and Airbending teacher. I hope that you find the Eastern Air Temple to your liking."

"Yes, it's very beautiful." Katara said, her attention obviously on the young Air Nomad man. Katara could tell that he was very nervous and was yet to meet her eyes.

A slight nudge from the nun pushed him forward, and he finally met her eyes. His nerves got the better of him and he bowed somewhat clumsily. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Katara. I am Avatar Aang."

* * *

Avatar Aang was not sure how to react. When he was training in the other three elements, his marriage to this mysterious Water Tribe woman had seemed far off, and now that day was getting closer and he watched her dismount Satoru's Sky Bison.

His first thought was that she was very beautiful in a Water Tribe way. He could hear the Spirit of Avatar Kuruk rejoicing inside him because she looked a lot like Ummi, his Water Tribe beloved. Aang quickly pushed Avatar Kuruk aside. This was his time now, not Kuruk's.

The introductions were made, and Aang felt himself being pushed forward by the Head nun of the Temple. He could barely meet this woman's cool blue eyes and introduce himself. He almost introduced himself as her future husband, but then thought better of it. In the Water Tribe, arranged marriage was normal, but he had no idea what she thought about being married outside her tribe. He still was not quite used to the idea of being in an arranged marriage. But, as he gazed upon how beautiful she was, he came to the conclusion that it didn't have to be too bad.

"I, um… trust that you had an easy flight?" Aang asked nervously.

"It went… very well." Katara said. Aang was at least a little glad to see that she appeared as nervous at this meeting as he felt.

"When can we expect your family to arrive at the Eastern Air Temple, Lady Katara?" The nun asked.

"They left right before I did on boats, so they should be here in about a week."

"Perfect." The nun said happily. "If you want, I can show you to your temporary quarters, or…" She paused, glancing at Aang. "Perhaps you'd like an opportunity to get to know your future husband better?"

Katara glanced at the Avatar, who still looked supremely nervous. For a moment, going to inspect her rooms seemed like a good idea, but she thought better of it. It would be better to get the awkwardness out of the way. "I'd like to spend some time with him." She said simply.

"That's fine." She turned her attention to the Avatar. "Don't worry; I can handle the details regarding the wedding from this point." She moved closer to the Avatar and lowered her voice so that only he could hear. "Just be polite to her and nothing will go wrong." With that, she pulled away with a bow. "If you'll excuse me." She and the others walked off, discussing a possible wedding garment for Katara, apparently having gotten several ideas now that they had seen her.

"Err… perhaps we can walk somewhere more private, Lady Katara?" Aang suggested.

"As you wish." Katara said, following him into the cloistered hallways of the Eastern Air Temple. 


	3. Conversations

**LES: I'm posting this chapter now because I don't think I'm going to be able to update, answer reviews, or do much of anything tomorrow. Tomorrow, I'm going to be going over to my good-for-nothing father's house, getting the rest of our stuff, and putting it into storage until we can get a house. It could only take a few hours, or it could take all day. In case it does take all day, I'll post this now.**

**Chapter III: Conversations

* * *

**

Katara followed Avatar Aang as he led the way through the Air Temple, and they eventually came upon a private pathway lined with cherry trees in full bloom. Katara stared in wonder at the sight, for she had never seen anything as delicately beautiful as these trees.

Aang stopped and turned to glance at her, feeling relieved when he saw the look of quite awe on her face. "It's beautiful, isn't it?" He began boldly. "This was always one of my favorite places here at the Eastern Temple."

"It's is beautiful." Katara agreed. "These are cherry trees, right?" Aang nodded. "They are even lovelier than I imagined."

"You mean you…?"

"I've never seen a cherry tree before in my life." Katara said.

"Really?" Aang asked, shocked.

"We don't have trees or flowers at the South Pole." Katara said. "Wasn't it like that at the North Pole. You've been there."

"Oh, yes… I forgot." Aang said nervously.

As they finished talking about the cherry trees, their conversation halted. Aang shifted his weight nervously while Katara reached up into the nearest cherry tree and plucked one of the delicate blossoms from the branches. For those few moments, Aang was content to watch the joy of discovery on her features. After about a minute, however, the silence became awkward.

"Um…" Aang began, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Is this as awkward for you as it is for me?"

Katara met his eyes, and then turned, raised her hand and let the cherry blossom be carried off by the wind. "I think so. The difference between us is that I grew up knowing that I would be part of an arranged marriage, and you didn't."

"But you are still nervous?"

"Of course I'm nervous." Katara said. "Marriage is a major step to take in life, no matter how well prepared you are for it. Ever since I learned that I would marry the Avatar… you, I have studied many subjects that I would need to know as your wife: politics, economy, diplomacy, accounting, and running a household. These things I promise to excel in. But there are other wifely duties that I remain… woefully ignorant of."

Aang was grateful that she was looking the other way and missed the blush that blossomed on his cheeks. "I don't think that's all." He said.

Katara didn't respond for several moments before she nodded. "You're right. My brother married a woman that he had known since they were three. They were very good friends, and when it came time to arrange a marriage for them, their parents knew that they cared for one another and that theirs would be a happy marriage. All my friends and relatives married people they had known their whole lives, and they are happy together." She turned to look at him. "I'm sure you're a good person, but I don't know you. I'm scared that they want me to develop feelings for you in two weeks that I've seen take a lifetime to develop."

"I don't expect you to love me right away." Aang said. "I hope to love you soon, but I do not love you yet. But at least you can know that my feelings for you are off to a good start. You are very beautiful."

This time it was Katara's turn to blush. "Thank you. You are pretty handsome yourself, in a foreign, exotic sort of way."

Aang smiled, and then sat down on a nearby bench. "Come sit with me. Let's get to know each other."

Katara joined him on the bench, keeping a few respectable inches between their bodies.

"Can you tell me about your family?" Aang asked. "You see, I grew up without my parents or any blood-relations. I'd like to know what that's like."

Katara nodded. "The Southern Water Tribe is a very close and tight-knit community. We consider everyone to be our families. But I do have some blood-relations. Of my grandparents, only Gran-Gran, my father's mother, is still alive. In the Water Tribe, the man of the house is the leader of each family, but since Gran-Gran is an elder, she outranks him in some ways. There's my mother and father: Hakoda and Kya. My father, as you know, is the Chief of our Tribe. My mother performs the same sort of duties for my father that I will for you. She's… she's a very kind woman and I hope I become half the wife she is."

"Did your parents have an arranged marriage?"

"Yes. They are very happy with their marriage and very much in love." Katara said. "And then there is my older brother, Sokka. I suppose I'll have to warn you… he's very protective of me, and he likes to live in his own little bubble world where I'm a child forever. He's not very happy about me getting married."

"Um… he's not very happy about you getting married, or he's not very happy about you getting married to me?" Aang asked.

"A little bit of both." Katara said.

"Okay. Is there something you'd like to ask me?" Aang asked.

Katara thought for a few moments. "What's it like being the Avatar?"

Aang's smiled faded slightly. "I thought that being told I was the Avatar was the scariest moment of my life. But now that my training is over and I'm beginning my duties in earnest, I'm terrified."

"But you have all those awesome powers." Katara said. "You are able to Bend all the elements. You can enter the Avatar State…"

"I hardly need the Avatar State. I'm so powerful without it."

"Really? How much more powerful?"

Aang didn't answer for a few moments. "How much do you know about Waterbending?"

"I'm a Master Waterbender." Katara said.

"Perfect. Follow me for a moment." Aang said, standing up and leading her a short ways away to the edge of a cliff overlooking the sea. He glanced over the edge and judged the distance to the water below. "Try to pull up as wide an area of water as you can."

Katara also looked over the distance. "At this distance, I wouldn't be able to pull up as much as I could normally."

"I know. But try anyway." Aang said.

Katara nodded in understanding, and settled herself into a wide stance, her hands raised out in front of her. For a while, she stood frozen there as her chi and influence flowed into the water which would allow it to Bend to her will. Finally, she raised her hands up, pulling up as much water as she could. She pulled up a cube of ocean water that was several feet wide and deep.

Aang nodded. "Impressive." He said as she lowered the water back into the ocean.

"Now you do it… without the Avatar State." Katara said, vacating her spot.

Aang took her place on the edge of the cliff and copied her motions, except it took him less time to influence the water. When Aang raised his hands, he pulled up a cube of water that was as big as a large house.

"That is impressive. But what can you do with the Avatar State?" Katara asked.

Aang glanced at her, and then lowered the water cube back into the ocean. He lowered his hands once again and widened his stance, his eyes closed. Seconds later, his tattoos flared briefly with a bright, unearthly light. As soon as the light faded, Aang opened his eyes and jerked his hands up.

Katara gasped in shock and collapsed to the ground when she felt her knees grow weak. As effortlessly as Aang had pulled up a house-sized cube of water, the new cube of water had to be at least half a mile long and at least sixty feet deep. Even more amazing, the water was completely clear and Katara could clearly see the sea life that Aang had pulled up with the water, clouds of silvery fish, deadly sharks, and playful purposes. A young whale calf swam close to where the two Benders were standing, and Katara dared to reach into the cube of water and caress the wet rubbery skin of the young whale.

Then, with supreme gentleness, Aang lowered the water until it rejoined the ocean. And then he had the nerve to grin at her.

But she had to appreciate it. She had never seen such a spectacular demonstration of Bending power before. "Okay, I admit it. That was pretty impressive."

"Just _pretty_ impressive?" Aang asked.

"Very impressive." Katara amended herself.

"Well, I've very glad that I was able to impress you with my Bending talent." Aang said. "I just hope that I am able to impress you in other areas as well."

"I hope for that as well. But I think we both are on the right track." Katara said.

"So is it my turn to ask?"

"I believe it is."

"Can I kiss you?"

Katara was taken aback by this request. "What?"

Aang blushed. "Never mind. I shouldn't have…"

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just a little shocked, that's all. I've never had anyone ask if they can kiss me."

"So… have you been kissed before?"

"Kisses on the cheek from family and friends don't count." Katara said. "So, no, I haven't."

"I've never even had that much." Aang admitted.

"Okay, now _that_ I find hard to believe." Katara said. "You've been traveling the world for nearly ten years now. The first six years you traveled on your own, and you never met a girl to share something special with?"

"I was too busy traveling to consider seeking out a girl." Aang said.

"But what about the last four years traveling as the Avatar? Certainly there were girls who would be willing to kiss you."

"There were… many of them. Far too many." Aang said. "But when I was told that I was the Avatar, I was also told about my betrothal to you. It didn't seem right to go around encouraging other girl's affections when I was all ready promised to someone else."

Despite herself, Katara was touched by his thoughtfulness. _He'll be a good husband._ Katara decided. _He'll be loyal to me if all else fails._ Heartened by this thought, Katara moved closer to him, inserting herself into his arms. "Then I suppose it's as it should be. Our first kisses will go to our betrothed."

They were both nervous. Katara could feel her heart thundering in her chest and she could feel Aang's heart matching the frantic pace set by hers. A blush rose on her checks as she felt his hands rest on her waist, and she automatically wrapped her arms loosely around his neck.

She found herself hypnotized by his eyes. Satoru and Kala had gray eyes, and they told Katara that it was a common eye color among Air Nomads; as common as blue was among Waterbenders, gold among Firebenders and brown, green, or hazel was among Earthbenders. But his eyes were not just gray, but bright and pure silver. His eyes were glorious.

She lamented the loss when Aang leaned down towards her slightly and closed his eyes, but she barely had enough time to mourn the loss of his beautiful eyes before she felt his lips come in contact with her own.

Katara's eyes drifted shut of their own accord as their lips began to slowly work against each other, tilting heads to find better angles and tightening grips to stop the other from aborting the kiss too soon.

Eventually, they found a rhythm together and small groans of pleasure began to vocalize between the two.

After what seemed an eternity, Katara pulled away slowly. She gazed up into the Avatar's face, laughing briefly because his eyes were still closed and euphoria was on his face.

He finally opened his eyes with a grin. "That was wonderful."

"Yes, it was." Katara agreed.

* * *

**LES: If I don't reply to a question you may have in a review right away, don't be offended. Remember my beginning author's note?**


	4. The In Laws

**LES: Happy March!**

**Chapter IV: The In-Laws

* * *

**

One week had passed since Katara's arrival at the Eastern Air Temple, and it seemed that she had been busy ever since. Every moment that was not spent familiarizing herself with her future husband's affairs was spent with the nuns of the Temple, getting her ready for the wedding. And every moment that was not spent going over Aang's affairs or with the nuns were spent in Aang's company. And Aang had his own things to do. He spent an hour or two every night reading scrolls that were sent to him from all over the world. Most of them were congratulations on becoming a fully-realized Avatar, but a lot of them were also updates on the status of the world. After all, it had been twenty years since Avatar Roku died, so Aang needed a brief catching up period.

To Katara's delight, she found that it was very easy to spend time with her future husband after they got over their initial nervousness about meeting each other. Even though he was the Avatar, and that made him seem unapproachable, he welcomed her company. He was a gentle soul who had a great love for life. Perhaps he did not love her yet, but he respected her and he genuinely cared about her. He was shy in his advances with her, and seemed overly concerned about not wanting to push their relationship further than was appropriate for the state of their relationship. So even though they were going to be married within a few days, they behaved as if they were merely dating.

For Aang, those few days were a dream. After meeting her and being able to talk with her, he became much more comfortable in her presence. Of course, he was still nervous about the idea of marrying this woman, but as he spoke with her, the idea became more and more compelling.

When she had arrived, she had been somewhat reserved. Aang expected that had something to do with the expectations that the Water Tribe placed on their women, that they become submissive to their husbands. But once they started practicing their Waterbending together in order to keep up their skills, the reserved shell fell away to reveal a fiery and passionate young woman. Aang quickly grew to like this passionate version of Katara and resolved that he would make it clear to her that, just because he was her husband, he didn't expect her to suddenly become submissive to him.

Gyatso once told him that relationships worked as a balance, with each half of the whole supporting one another. That was the sort of relationship that Aang wanted with his wife, not to force her into domestic servitude. _There's more to marriage than forcing the one you love to cook, clean, and lay with you._ Aang thought to himself, blushing at the last thought.

That was another thing. After the initial slow start, Katara seemed to want to speed up their relationship to levels not yet appropriate. They had only known each other for a week and had been kissing each other for that long, and Katara had all ready tried to undress him at least once.

He had to stop what they were doing and ask her to wait. She had agreed, albeit with some reluctance.

It was mid-day and now was not the time for them to be together. Aang had spent the entire day in meetings about finalizing where all the guests for the wedding would be staying, and Katara had spent all morning at the apartment that would be theirs after their marriage, making sure that they had all the things they would need to begin their married life. Now she was in with the dress-makers, having another fitting of the gown she would wear at the wedding.

Personally, Aang had no idea why she needed to attend so many fittings. She had just had the wedding dress fitted yesterday. Surely there couldn't be that much change in her figure to warrant an alteration. When Aang had mentioned this to the Head Nun as she dragged Katara away, the woman only acknowledged him briskly. "Such fittings are necessary. There is no need for you to interfere with this, Avatar, this is woman's work." And thus was Aang left alone to read these mind-numbing scrolls.

Aang massaged his temple, and groaned as he realized he had read the entire scroll without taking in a trace of meaning. _If only the inability to feel boredom was one of the skills that the Avatar had._ Aang thought to himself.

As he resigned himself to reading the scroll all over again, someone knocked on his door.

"Come in." Aang said, pleased to have any sort of distraction from his current job.

One of the monks walked into the room and bowed. "Avatar Aang, Lady Katara's family has arrived. Would you like to go greet them?"

Aang paled. Suddenly, staying in this room to read boring scrolls sounded like the better option.

* * *

Aang knew that he was in trouble as soon as he approached the make-shift docks that he had created at the base of the mountains as soon as he heard the commotion.

Aang got closer and was able to make out what all the commotion was about. One of the Water Tribe men apparently did not want to waste time with pleasantries, and kept insisting in a loud voice that the Air Nomads take him to Katara.

"Will you stop bowing to me like that? I just want you to take me to Katara! Take me to my sister!" The man yelled at the Air Nomads, who shrugged off his yells with good grace.

Aang grew more nervous. This had to be Katara's older brother, Sokka, who he had all ready been warned about. It seemed that he had just approached his first test as a new husband.

Aang stepped forward, and the other Air Nomads instantly backed off, respecting his right to deal with his future brother-in-law. Sokka noticed the other Air Nomad's reaction to this newcomer and he gazed at Aang for a moment before he realized who he must be. "You must be the Avatar."

"I am. My name is Aang. If you want to see your sister, I'm afraid you'll have to wait. She is currently with the Head Nun of the Temple being fitted for her wedding dress. I, however, will be more than happy to escort you to your quarters."

Another Water Tribe man stepped forward, one who obviously held greater authority. Aang could only assume that this was Katara's father, Chief Hakoda. "So you are the young Avatar?" Aang nodded. "You seem a pleasant enough young man. I hope that you'll be able to keep my daughter happy and healthy."

"I swear to do that and more, Chief Hakoda." Aang vowed.

By Hakoda's side was a woman that Aang instantly knew had to be Katara's mother. The mother-daughter resemblance was so striking that it shocked Aang for a few moments. And behind Kya stood Katara's grandmother. She stared at Aang with wise, critical eyes, but did not say anything.

Aang bowed to them. "Follow me." And then began to lead the way up to the Eastern Air Temple to show them where they would be staying.

As they began to walk, Aang heard Kya whisper to her husband. "He is handsome, isn't he?" Sokka scoffed.

Aang could not stop a grin from forming on his face.

* * *

Katara stared in shock at her reflection in the mirror. Because she was marrying into the Air Nomad culture, she was dressed as a perfect Air Nomad bride. And, yet, despite the differences in their skin tone and features, the dress really complimented her.

The base of the dress was a long, floor-length gown with several lacy layers. Instead of the blues that the Water Tribe preferred to dress their brides in, the dress was a fiery red-orange. Next was a matching shawl that draped over her right shoulder and down across her front to her opposite waist. Golden jewelry hung from her wrists, neck, ears, and a golden diadem rested on her head. The nuns were currently adjusting the length on the final piece: a veil that would drape on her head and down her back. It, too, was fiery red-orange. The overall effect was that she was on fire. It looked glorious, and Katara could hardly believe that was her image in the mirror.

Suddenly, one of the nuns stepped into the room. "Lady Katara, forgive me, but a young man claiming to be your brother is waiting outside. Shall I let him in?"

"There's no rule that says my brother can't see me in my dress before the wedding, is there? Let him in." Katara said.

The nun bowed and stepped outside to get her brother. Sokka stepped into the room, staring at Katara in shock. "You look…"

"Who would have suspected that it would be easier to keep my future husband away from my dressing room than my brother?" Katara asked playfully. She stepped down from the platform that the nuns had her stand on and embraced her brother.

"Wow, Katara, that looks really beautiful on you." Sokka said. "But why is it red? Isn't red more of a Fire Nation color?"

"The nuns say that red represents love, passion, and lust." Katara said, blushing at the last sentiment.

"Well… these Air Nomads aren't very shy about what goes on during the wedding night, are they?" Sokka said.

"Well… the Air Nomads aren't… but it seems Aang is."

"Aang?" Sokka asked. "So he's not 'Avatar Aang' anymore. That's good, isn't it?"

"I suppose." Katara said. "He's a good person, Sokka."

"Well, that's good I suppose." Sokka said. "But the important question is do you think that you can spend the rest of your life with him? Do you love him?"

Katara paused thoughtfully. "I really think I'm on my way to loving him."

* * *

**LES: If you want to see a picture of the wedding dress and Aang's clothes (minus the turban), it can be found here:**

**http(colon)(double-slash)easteatswest(dot)typepad(dot)com(slash)east_eats_west(slash)images(slash)2007(slash)09(slash)16(slash)010_jpeg(dot)jpg**


	5. The Wedding

**LES: This chapter took a while. I started out with a culturally-accurate wedding, but instead of coming out awesome, it just came out as awkward because I had never witnessed the wedding ceremony before, so it sucked. So I had to erase half the chapter and re-write it.

* * *

**

**Chapter V: The Wedding**

As soon as the sun rose on the day of the Avatar's wedding, it became clear that it would be an uncommonly beautiful day. It was as if the Spirits themselves were celebrating the Avatar's marriage.

It was one of the most terrifying moments of Aang's life, second only to when the monks told him that he was the Avatar. His hands were shaking so much that he couldn't even pull on the ceremonial robes that were designed to match his bride.

Monk Gyatso laughed good-naturedly at his young charge's nervousness, and then began to help the young man. "Nerves are perfectly natural on your wedding day." The older monk said, finishing the knots and straightening the robes on Aang's shoulders. "But you are going to do fine."

"I hope so." Aang said.

"You care about her, don't you?" Gyatso asked. "I've seen the way you interact with her, and I can tell that you've all ready got feelings for her."

"Well… she's beautiful, and kind, and passionate, and pretty much everything I could have ever wanted from a wife… but I don't know if I love her yet."

"Unfortunately, that is something I cannot help you with." Gyatso said. "If you ask a hundred different people to tell you what love is, and you'll get a hundred different definitions. Love is something that you feel, and no one can tell you what it is. I'm sure that everything will be fine."

Gyatso pulled his young charge into an embrace, which Aang gladly returned. "I'm going to miss you." Aang said.

"You know it's not really good-bye." Gyatso said. "I'm sure that you'll make many trips to the Southern Air Temple in the course of your Avatar duties, and I'll always be there."

"You were like a father to me." Aang said, his voice filled with emotion.

"And you were like a son to me. Now, come, let's get you to the rest of your life." Gyatso said, putting the finishing touches on Aang's robes and leading him out of the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Katara was in her dressing room with her family, preparing for her wedding day as well. After Hakoda and Sokka said their congratulations to Katara and left, the young bride was left with just her mother.

Katara smiled at Kya and the older woman pulled her daughter into an embrace. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you, Mom." Katara said, burying her face into Kya's shoulder.

"Katara, I have a gift for you." Kya said, pulling away from her daughter. "I know that you are supposed to be an Air Nomad bride, but I hope that you will carry this token with you and never forget your heritage." With that, Kya reached up and unclasped the necklace at her throat.

"Oh, Mom, I can't take that! That was Dad's betrothal gift to you!"

"I want you to have it, Katara." Kya said, placing the necklace in her hand and closing her fist around it. "I have lived a long and happy life with my husband. I'm giving this to you now in the hopes that you will have the same thing with your husband."

Katara made haste to wipe away her happy tears before they ruined her makeup. "Thank you, Mom. I'll be happy to wear it." Katara placed it on her neck. It was mostly hidden by the gold jewelry, but both she and Kya knew that it was there, and that's what mattered.

* * *

The Avatar's wedding only happened about once a century, so it was only expected that every time it happened, it was an event. Not only did most of the Eastern Air Temple, Southern Air Temple, and Southern Water Tribe attend, but it was also attended by dignitaries from each of the other nations and most of the Avatar's Bending Masters.

At the large covered pavilion, there were places for more than five hundred people to sit, but there were still people left standing. But they didn't seem upset at all. If being able to tell their families that they had attended the Avatar's wedding meant that they had to stand, than they were more than willing to pay that price.

It took almost two hours to get everyone settled down and quiet, and then it took even longer for the Head Monk to receive word that everything was in place. And the wedding began…

Aang had never felt so nervous in his life. Well, not really. He had felt extremely nervous in the immediate aftermath of being told that he was the Avatar, but this was a new type of nerves. This was 'I'm-getting-married-today-to-a-woman-that-I-barely-know' nerves. It was a situation that he had never expected to encounter in his life, and yet here he found himself.

He stood at the head of the pavilion with only the Head Monk and Nun of the Temple with him, awaiting his bride, sorely concentrating on not being sick all over the place or fainting. Wouldn't that be some news to spread all over the world on the advent of him becoming a fully-realized Avatar? _I can see it now: Avatar Aang begins his married life by fainting like a little girl._

"Stay calm, boy." The Head Monk whispered to him so that only he could hear, perhaps sensing that Aang was on the verge of passing out. "Everything's going to be fine."

Aang nodded and stood up straighter, forcing a smile on his face.

A few moments later, the flowing curtains at the end of the pavilion opened up and Katara was escorted into the pavilion on the arm of her father. At that moment, the smile on Aang's face became a lot less forced. She was honestly beautiful to him at that moment, a beautiful Water Tribe woman dressed in the finest fashions of an Air Nomad bride. Aang had been to weddings before, but Katara eclipsed the beauty of all those women.

_She's beautiful, and she's such a good person. Even though I don't love her yet, I know that she's someone that I will not regret marrying._ Aang realized to himself. _I do have the strength to do this._

Katara moved down the aisle on the arm of her father, smiling up at Aang who awaited her on the platform where they would soon be married. _He's such a good person._ Katara thought to herself. _Even though I don't know him as well as I would like for the man I'm marrying, I do know one thing: he'll be a good husband._

As they walked down the aisle, her father whispered to her out of the corner of his mouth so that only she could hear. "If you don't want to go through with this wedding, I'll understand. If you don't want to marry him, I'll get you out of this now and we'll find someone for you to marry in the Water Tribe."

Katara truly appreciated her father's concern. After all, the only thing he wanted was for his daughter to be happy. He didn't want to force Katara into a match where she might be unhappy. She whispered back to him through her teeth. "It's all right, dad. I really like Avatar Aang. He's a good person, and I'm okay with marrying him."

Hakoda's smile broadened as they made their way up to the platform together. Aang stepped down, waiting for Hakoda to hand her over to her new husband. Hakoda and Katara faced each other and he placed a small kiss on her forehead. "Then I'm happy for you." He whispered, pulling away and making a small gesture to Aang.

Aang bowed to Hakoda and took Katara's hand. They smiled at each other and ascended to the top of the platform together. They turned to face each other, smiling brightly.

"You look beautiful." Aang whispered to her, and Katara blushed.

The Head Monk and Nun glanced at Aang and Katara, and they both nodded, giving their okay to begin the wedding. Hakoda took a place behind Katara and Monk Gyatso stood behind Aang.

The Head Monk spoke. "We have gathered here today to witness the most glorious of unions, the union of a man and a woman in the bonds of spiritual, mental, and physical matrimony. Monk Gyatso of the Southern Air Temple, do you give your consent as Avatar Aang's guardian for this marriage to take place?"

"I do give my consent for my charge, Avatar Aang, to marry Lady Katara." Gyatso said.

The Head Nun turned to look at Chief Hakoda. "Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, do you give your consent as Lady Katara's father for this marriage to take place?"

"I do give my consent to my daughter, Lady Katara, to marry Avatar Aang." Hakoda said.

As he finished his words, the Head Monk pulled a small ribbon out of his robes. As they rehearsed, Aang and Katara took each other's hands and he tied the ribbon around their interlaced fingers, symbolizing the approval of their guardians for the marriage.

The Head Nun addressed the crowd. "Is there anyone here witness today who have any reason why these two should not be married, please make your protest now or vow to be silent forever."

Of course, it was very rare for someone to take advantage of this part of the ceremony. Most people made their protests, if there were any, known to the couple in private rather than confronting them in public. But it was a traditional part of the ceremony and the words were spoken anyway. No one spoke up.

"No one has voiced any protests." The Head Nun confirmed. She took out another ribbon, this one symbolizing the approval of their peers, and tied it around their hands.

The Head Monk now turned his attention of Aang. "Avatar Aang, the events of today have been approved by your guardian and your peers. Do you swear today to take Lady Katara as your wife, forsaking all others, from this moment on?"

Aang took a deep breath. "I swear."

The Head Nun turned to Katara. "Lady Katara, the events of today have been approved by your father and your peers. Do you swear today to take Avatar Aang as your husband, forsaking all others, from this moment on?"

"I swear." Katara said.

A third ribbon was tied around their hands by both the monk and nun, symbolizing their commitment to each other.

The Head Monk turned his gaze to the sky. "I call upon the Great Spirit of Air to bless this union, as she may." Several seconds passed, and a gentle breeze flowed through the pavilion with no Bender as a source. It was an omen from the Air Spirit as her approval. If she didn't approve, she would have sent no sign or sent a strong gust to blow the pavilion down. Those marriages were typically dissolved on the spot or ended unhappily. It made both Aang and Katara happy to see that the Spirits approved of their marriage because it meant that they would be happy together. "The Spirits have given their approval." He took out a piece of rope that had been tied in a circle, symbolizing the unbreakable bond that the Spirits had forged between the bride and groom, and draped the rope over their shoulders. "According to the traditions of the Air Nomads, you have fulfilled all the requirements of marriage and are now bound together for life. You may kiss your bride."

Aang and Katara locked eyes over their bound hands, and slowly leaned into each other, with a kiss that was just as passionate as any they had ever given each other. It was different now; it was their first kiss as husband and wife, and the first moment of the rest of their lives.

* * *

**LES: If there is one thing that always bothers me about stories featuring arranged marriage where the author arranges a marriage with someone other than their favorite couple, and the person's parents are utterly blind/do not care about the misery that they are inflicting on their child with an unwanted arranged marriage.**

**Child: I do not love that person!**

**Parent: I do not care how you feel about him/her! It is your duty to marry them, no matter how you feel about it, and that's that!**

**LES: The reality is that when a parent arranges a marriage for their child, they **_**do**_** want for their children to be happy about it, and would not force through a marriage that they know is going to make their child miserable. Most parents would go to extreme lengths to pick someone to make their child happy. Arranged marriage only becomes bad when things like politics get involved. That's **_**my**_** version of Hakoda. Yes, he arranged a marriage for Katara, but he would not force it on her if she said that she didn't want to marry Aang. **


	6. Is Now The Right Time

**Chapter VI: Is Now The Right Time?

* * *

**

The celebrations that accompanied Air Nomad weddings started immediately and with great gusto. Being that it was the Avatar's wedding; the celebrations were only more intense.

The Air Nomad cooks pulled out most of the stops, preparing a variety of dishes for their culturally diverse crowd. The only thing they refused to do was serve meat, which was well-tolerated by everyone at the celebrations except for a certain bride's brother.

While most of the attendees partied, the bride and groom themselves were far too busy accepting a plethora of gifts from their guests to join in the festivities themselves.

Katara's parents were the first to present their 'gift', which was actually Katara's dowry. It was presented to Aang, though Katara would be the only one who used it. It was mostly made up of silks, money, and other things that were passed down from mother to daughter to insure the new bride's home ran smoothly.

Monk Gyatso was next, and he presented Katara with an Air Nomad pendent that he had made himself, to welcome her to the Air Nomad culture. Katara thanked him profusely, knowing how much Monk Gyatso meant to the man who was now her husband.

Katara's sister-in-law approached them alone and gave Katara a wrapped box, urging her to wait to open it later.

After the people who knew them had given their gifts, new people took their place, people that Aang would be working close with over the course of his life, but still did not know that well. The gifts turned into the average wedding affair… home-making stuff, and they all started to blur into one.

Aang kept stealing glances at the woman who sat next to him, hardly able to believe that he was married… much less to such a beautiful young woman. What he had told Monk Gyatso was true… he really did care about her and he felt sure that he was developing feelings for her.

_Maybe I can fall in love with her._ Aang thought to himself in amazement. _If that is the case, this wedding really could have turned out much worse. I don't know what I would have done if I were being forced to marry someone I knew I could never love._

Unbeknownst to him, Katara also kept stealing glances his way. _I've known about this marriage since I was five years old, but it didn't seem real until right now._ She thought to herself in amazement. _I've just become the wife of the single most powerful person in the entire world… the Avatar! But it's more than that… I've become Aang's wife. Handsome, gentle, caring Aang. He is a man that I could fall in love with._

They both glanced at each other and shared a small smile. _This arranged marriage could be the best thing that ever happened to me._ They both thought at the same time.

* * *

As per tradition, Aang and Katara snuck away from the party that night without any fanfare at all. Aang knew what would happen soon after they left. Someone would turn to find the bride and groom for some wedding game and find them gone. People would instantly know that they had left to attend their 'private' celebration, and a betting pool would start instantly as to the gender of their first child.

Aang, however, as much as he cared about Katara, had no intention of consummating their relationship that night. Yes, they were married, but they were not in love yet. Because of his engagement, Aang had refrained from dishonoring himself and his bride by engaging in a sexual relationship with another woman, so Aang was a virgin, a fact that his friends knew.

Most of Aang's friends from other nations all ready had their first experiences with sex before Aang knew them, and they occasionally spoke about the subject. One of his friends from the Fire Nation had lost his virginity by been sent to a brothel when he came of age to 'become a man' and another friend had consummated his relationship with his long-time girlfriend, someone that he loved. Listening to them, Aang learned that sex was more enjoyable if it was with someone you loved. He didn't want to give away his all-important first time to just anyone, but someone he loved.

He felt sure that, given time, he would come to love his wife, but he was not there yet. But sneaking away from the party was tradition and Aang complied.

Although Katara was not as familiar with Air Nomad traditions about sneaking away from the party, she was well-aware of what was expected of her tonight. She and Aang were married by Air Nomad standards, but by Water Tribe standards, their marriage was still pending. The Water Tribe did not consider a marriage to be official until the first child was born, and that child was often conceived the night after the wedding. She knew that she was about to make love to this man, and she felt she could go through with it. After all, it wasn't like she hated him.

And she was excited to finally be able to experience this. Pretty much every girl she knew back in the Southern Water Tribe had been married almost as soon as they turned sixteen and pretty much all of them had children of their own by now. She had gotten different stories from them all: it hurt, it hurt but not so bad, it's amazing…

Sex, in itself, was something mysterious to virgins… an unknown. You wouldn't know how your body reacts to sex until you actually try it. It was scary, and at the same time, something that Katara realized that she _wanted_ to experience. So she was more than willing to be dragged along by Aang along the all-ready familiar paths that lead to their new apartments.

Their apartments were a sight to behold. It was a room that had belonged to the Avatars all the way back from when the Eastern Air Temple was first built, serving both as the Avatar's main house, or a place for a visiting Avatar to stay, depending on the nation of their birth.

The average unmarried Nomad would often live in a single room with a simple bed and not much else in the way of possessions. A married Air Nomad couple would have similar quarters, except they were larger and the bed was larger.

Families were given more rooms only after children started being born. The Head Monk and Nun of the Temple, a married Air Nomad couple, shared a spacious apartment that had its own dining room, bathroom, and sitting room. The Avatar's quarters were like this, except much larger and with more decorations. Instead of simply following Air Nomad design, there were influences from all the nations here: a low-set dining table from the Earth Kingdom, a fireplace from the Water Tribe, a large basin bathtub from the Fire Nation.

Aang cleared his throat nervously. "Well, um… why don't you make yourself comfortable?"

Katara misinterpreted his words as 'get ready'. She nodded. "Okay. Do you mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Of course not." Aang answered, a little confused. He all ready knew that he would have to bring up the issue with Katara that being his wife didn't mean he expected her to be at his beck and call. He just never imagined that he would have to make it clear to her that she could use the bathroom without his say-so.

Katara turned and first walked into the bedroom, paused at the sight of the comfortable-looking Air Nomad bed that was all ready for them, and then headed into the adjoined bathroom.

She set to work instantly, painstakingly striping off her beautiful wedding dress and folding it neatly so that she could store it later. She opened up the gift that her sister-in-law gave her, but was not surprised by what was inside. It was another typical wedding gift, a very revealing lingerie nightdress that was meant to make her new husband's jaw drop.

Katara removed her chest bindings and then slipped on the lingerie. It's thin, silky fabric clung to her skin, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. It was only long enough that it covered her panties when her arms were draped at her sides.

For a moment, she contemplated removing her panties as well, but then decided against it. After all, she didn't want to reveal too much at once.

She listened to the sound of her husband moving into the bedroom and settling down on the bed. Katara placed her hand on the door and took a calming breath. _It is time._ She thought to herself, opening the door and stepping out into the room…

* * *

Aang settled down on the bed, stretching the tension out of his muscles. It really had been a long day, for it wasn't every day that one got married. He was just in the process of taking off his outer robe when he heard the door to the bathroom open up behind him.

"Katara, I think we should…" Aang began, turning around, but his words died in his throat when he took in the sight of his new wife. He had seen a lot of things on his trips around the world, but he had never seen a woman wear something so revealing and provocative.

It was probably the shortest and least practical nightdress that Aang had ever seen. The silk fabric was so thin that it might as well not even be there. He could see the curve of her breasts perfectly, and the dips and peaks of her feminine curves. He gasped out loud when he realized that he could see just a tiny hint of her undergarments from under the 'dress'.

Katara moved closer to him, exaggerating the swing of her hips as she walked. She smiled when his gaze locked onto her hips, his eyes following their movement.

Before Aang could say a word or protest, she stood in front of him, and then crawled onto the bed onto his lap. She settled down against him, gripping onto his shoulders to maintain her balance.

"Katara…" Aang whispered as she kissed him passionately.

"We've both waiting a long time for this, haven't we?" Katara asked rhetorically. "I kept myself pure for you, but I do what to know what sex is like."

Aang let out a sharp gasp. "Katara, no… we… I can't."

Katara froze against him, and then pulled away from him. "What? Aang… I don't understand. We are married now."

Using every ounce of his will power, he picked Katara up and moved her off him, setting her down on the bed. He walked away, stood next to the window, leaning against it and panting heavily.

Katara stood up slowly. "Aang? Why?"

Once Aang had calmed down some, he turned to face her, but he apparently could not bear to look at her because he kept his eyes averted. "I'm not ready." He said simply.

"How could you not be ready?" Katara asked, confused. "We are plenty old enough, we are married, and people our age usually have children by now. How could you not be ready?"

"I'm not going to compare us with other people." Aang said. "Other people who get married have known each other for much longer than we have known each other. Other people who get married are in love with each other." He finally met her eyes, but she could tell that he was being careful not to look below her neck. "Katara, believe me when I say that I really care about you. I want you to be happy, and I am proud to call you my wife. But I'm not in love with you… not yet. I can't do something like this with someone that I'm not sure I love."

"But that is what tonight is supposed to be about."

"Supposed to be about?" Aang repeated. "Katara, if we did not get married today, would you be trying to make love to me?"

Katara considered and shook her head. "No."

"Why?"

"Because we wouldn't be married."

"Why does that matter?"

"Because you are my husband. It is my duty to…"

"Duty? What did the Water Tribe tell you that your duty to me was?" Aang asked.

Katara did not answer for several moments. "To serve you. To look after your domestic affairs so that you can focus on the world. To provide companionship. And, if you so wish, to lay for you and to bare your children."

"Oh, Katara…" Aang moved closer to her and pulled her into an embrace, but there was no passion behind his movement. "I'm sorry. I meant to talk to you about this sooner, but it kept slipping my mind. I don't want a servant who cooks and cleans for me, and occasionally allows me to have my way with them. If that is what I wanted, it would have been only too easy to find a situation like that. I don't want a servant. I want a wife. I want love. I want to love you and for you to be in love with me, and I want you to make love to me because you want to, not because you are forced by some duty to give into me when I want to make love."

"I… I want that too." Katara admitted.

"I want for you not to be afraid to tell me no. I want you to be able to ask me for help. I want a relationship of equals." Aang said.

Katara laughed a little, returning his embrace. "If you keep talking like that, you might just make it easier for me to fall in love with you." She kissed his cheek. "Okay. We don't have to consummate our marriage tonight if you don't want to." She pulled out of his embrace and walked back into the bathroom. When she came out several minutes later, she was in a much more appropriate nightdress. "Is this better?" She asked.

"You still look beautiful." Aang said.

Katara smiled and sat down on the bed next to him. "Can we at least do something special tonight?" She asked.

"Yes." Aang replied, wrapping his arms around her body and pulling her into a kiss, which she gladly returned. After they separated, Aang pulled away and stood up briefly. He quickly headed into the bathroom, and when he came out later, he was only dressed in a comfortable pair of pants for sleeping, leaving his chest exposed.

"You are handsome, yourself." Katara breathed and he got back into bed. Aang gave her a shy smile as they got under the covers together. But sleep was the furthest thing from Katara's mind. Even if they were not going to have sex, she at least wanted to do a little something on her wedding night. She crawled on top of Aang, straddling his waist, and began to kiss him.

"I just want you to know…" Katara whispered against his lips. "I'm very proud to be your wife. Not just because you are the Avatar, but because you are a good person."

"I hope I can live up to your praise." Aang replied, deepening the kiss and rolling them over so that he took the place on top.

* * *

**LES: Let's see... pretty much everyone guessed that they would have sex on their wedding night. I certainly can't blame you guys for thinking that. I've proven time and time again that I put sex in my stories as soon and often as possible. But this story is different. Most of the time, I start a story with the couple all ready in love. This time, I'm having to build the relationship from the ground-up. It's different and hard and exciting. So, no, there is no sex yet.**


	7. To The Fire Nation

**LES: Just some fair warning, I'm changing around people's genealogy so that I can have more canon characters in this story. In this chapter, I'm referring to the fact that I'm making Zuko Sozin's son rather than Ozai's son, so that he's alive in this time. There are other canon characters alive, but none of their histories had to be changed like Zuko's did.**

**Chapter VII: To the Fire Nation**

* * *

It seemed like the sun rose earlier and brighter at the Eastern Air Temple. The brilliant sun streamed into the room, casting everything inside in a golden glow. The room got steadily brighter until it disturbed the sleep of the woman lying on the bed.

Katara groaned softly and stretched slowly, easing the sleep out of her muscles. But her slow stretch was interrupted by the feeling of another body close to hers. Katara froze, suddenly remembering the events of yesterday. She had gotten married yesterday, and last night was her first night sleeping with her husband in their new apartments. But, despite her willingness to lay for him, he had not made love to her.

She twisted her body around until she was facing her new husband, and was rather shocked when she saw his bright gray eyes staring back into hers. "You're awake all ready?" She asked.

"I've always been a morning person." Aang replied.

"And you've just been watching me sleep?"

"Well, it's a new experience." Aang said, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her closer to him for a quick kiss. "I've never woken up so close to someone else, let alone a young woman who is also my wife. Watching you sleep was… pleasant."

"Mmm." Katara moaned softly, returning his kiss. "What are the odds that we'll be able to just stay like this all day?"

"Almost none, I'm afraid." Aang replied, deepening the kiss. "But we can make do with what little time we have left, just the two of us."

Katara smiled against his lips and eagerly returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and scooting her body closer to his.

Katara's hands drifted down to his chest, spreading her fingers against the expanse of his muscles. Aang groaned into her mouth as she moved her wicked fingers from his chest, down his sides, and down to his hips. "Katara…" Aang whispered as she ground her hips against his, seeking just the tiniest amount of pleasure.

"Aang." Katara responded breathlessly, beginning to dip her fingers below the fabric of his pants and…

A sudden knock startled the couple apart. Perhaps in embarrassment of what just happened, Katara rolled away from Aang and buried her face in the pillow. Aang, however, could take no such liberties, so that blush that formed on his face was remarkably visible as he got up and pulled on a simple robe.

He moved out of the bedroom and over towards the door, pulling it slightly ajar. "Who is it?" He asked through the crack.

"Forgive me for disturbing you this morning, Lord Avatar." The voice said on the other side of the door. Aang sighed and opened the door. It was one of the Temple's messengers, and it was his responsibility to bring Aang any of his correspondence every morning. Most correspondence could be answered with a simple letter, and that had been the bulk of Aang's duties before his marriage. But now he knew that he would be called to leave the Air Temple on his rounds of the nations very soon. The only question left was who would call for his assistance first. "You have an urgent message from the Fire Nation." The messenger said bowing and handing Aang the sealed scroll that bore the seal of the Fire Nation Royal Family.

"Thank you." Aang said, accepting the scroll and closing the door.

Aang opened the scroll and began to read as Katara walked out of the bedroom, pulling a robe tighter around her body. He recognized the writing instantly: Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation, the one who had taught him everything he knew about Firebending.

_Avatar Aang,_

_First I would like to send my congratulations in regards to your marriage and also send my regret that I was unable to attend. Things have gotten rather… interesting in the Fire Nation recently._

_Normally, I would attempt to give you as long a honeymoon period as possible, but I have been obligated to ask you to come to the Fire Nation with all haste. My father, Sozin, has gotten old and has decided to step down as the Firelord. He announced me as his heir. I am now in preparation for becoming the next Firelord! Can you believe it?_

Honestly, Aang couldn't believe it. Zuko had an older brother who should have been next in line to inherit the throne. Aang could only hope that something had not happened to the other prince.

_I know your mind, friend, and I know that you are worried about my brother. He is fine. Father asked him to take the throne, but he has too much interest in his scientific pursuits to want the throne. He cast off his birthright and it passed to me._

Aang only had vague memories of Zuko's older brother, but remembered him as an eccentric. Perhaps the Fire Nation was better off with Zuko as a ruler anyway.

_Anyway, it is tradition that the Avatar is the one to crown the next Firelord, and I would be honored if you would perform this ceremony for me. Even if you can't do the ceremony for me, I would be honored if you'd come witness._

_I am awaiting your favorable reply,_

_Soon-to-be Firelord Zuko._

Katara watched as Aang's eyes grew wider as he read the message, and then he rolled up the scroll, hurried over to the table, and began to write a hasty reply. "Aang, who was the scroll from?"

"From my Firebending Master, Prince Zuko." Aang said.

Katara's jaw dropped. "You were actually trained by a _Prince_?" She asked, shocked.

"Well, the Avatar does have the right to be trained by the best Benders in each discipline." Aang said. "Not that it's hard to find teachers. I had some unusual teachers. Water was pretty straight-forward: combat and healing from the strongest Waterbenders in each category. I learned Earthbending from a blind girl."

"Really?" Katara gasped, shocked. "How could a blind girl Bend?"

"I was shocked when I first saw it too." Aang confessed. "She is able to sense the vibrations of the earth through her feet and 'see' her surroundings that way. She taught me how to see like this, but it works better for her than it does for me. But what really made her special was the new form of Earthbending she invented: Metalbending." Aang smiled fondly. "Earth was a hard element for me to learn. It took me so much longer to learn Earth than the other elements, partly because I had a hard time having the attitude of an Earthbender, and partly because her training was not gentle and I got injured numerous times."

"If she trained you to the point of injury, why didn't you speak out against her?" Katara asked.

Aang laughed. "You don't know Toph, though you'll have an opportunity to meet her someday. If I complained about her training, she'd tell me to suck it up and then kick me around with Earthbending a bit." He shook his head. "I thanked her for the rough treatment after we finished training. She really toughened me up. Injuries that would have had me disabled from the pain before her training barely caused me any discomfort after. And, of course, my Firebending training was looked over by Prince Zuko."

"Okay. What does Prince Zuko want?" Katara asked.

"He wants me to come to the Fire Nation. His father, Firelord Sozin, is stepping down and he is being named the new Firelord. It is tradition that the Avatar bestows this title."

Aang finished off his letter and then leaned out the window slightly, letting loose a whistle that was much louder than any whistle that Katara could produce. _It was probably a whistle enhanced with Airbending. _Katara thought after uncovering her ears.

A few moments later, a small creature flew onto the window sill, apparently summoned by Aang's whistle. It looked like a large rat with large bat-like ears and wings.

"Hey, Momo, you up for a journey?" Aang asked, scratching the creature behind the ear.

"What is that?" Katara asked.

"Oh, this is Momo, my Flying Lemur." Aang said, holding out his hand, and the creature clambered up his arm and perched on his shoulder, staring at Katara with strangely intelligent green eyes. "We keep them as pets, but they also deliver messages for us."

Katara stared skeptically at the little lemur. "You mean he can fly all the way to the Fire Nation?"

"Yep." Aang said. "The Fire Nation uses Dragon Hawks to deliver their messages, and they are faster than using Flying Lemurs, but there is one advantage to them: Lemurs are much more intelligent than Hawks. Hawks can only remember to deliver to a few set locations, so it sometimes takes multiple hawks to deliver one message. Flying Lemurs are so intelligent that they can find the person you are writing to if they have been to their home or seen them before. Momo is well acquainted with the Fire Nation Palace City and with Zuko, so he'll fly the letter straight there." Aang handed the scroll to Momo, who curled his long and flexible tail around it. "Take this letter to Zuko, please." Aang instructed. The little lemur chattered briefly before taking off out the window, flying to the east and into the sunrise.

"When do we leave?" Katara asked.

"A few days." Aang said. "Normally, I'd leave immediately, but seeing as I'll have significantly more things to take with me, it will take some planning."

"This is what I'm here to assist you with." Katara said. "It is very hot in the Fire Nation, right? That means we'll have to pack cool clothes…" Katara thoughts on packing continued as she walked back into the room and began to gather the necessary things.

* * *

True to Aang's prediction, they were able to leave on Appa two days after receiving Zuko's letter. While they traveled, Aang took the opportunity to introduce Katara to Appa formally. Appa took an immediate liking to Katara, especially when she scratched him.

If there was one thing that made the trip uncomfortable, it was the heat. Even though it was approaching fall at the Eastern Air Temple, there were no seasons as the rest of the world thought of it in the Fire Nation, only a year-long summer.

The heat was not something Katara was used to at this point, and she dressed down as much as she could. Thankfully, the Air Nomad clothes that she had been provided were loose and flowing, which cooled her down some. Her husband was a great help. He sensed her discomfort and occasionally bent cool breezes her way.

Katara sighed with relief as another cool breeze fluttered through her hair and clothes courtesy of her husband. "Thank you so much. I had no idea that the rest of the world could get so hot."

"The Fire Nation is really the only place that gets this hot." Aang said. "Because the Fire Nation is on the equator, they are always close to the sun, and the Fire Nation Islands are made up of a series of volcanoes, many of which are still active. That only adds to the heat of the place. It's worse in the summer, though. When I was training there, the summers were nearly unbearable."

"How do people live here all year around?" Katara asked.

"They get used to it." Aang said. "There are many Fire Nation citizens who think that the Water Tribe people are insane for living in the coldest places on earth, but there you go…"

Katara nodded. She had seen how people from other nations reacted to the perpetual cold weather at the poles. "So, with all the places you've been, which nation would you say is your favorite?"

"Besides the Air Nomads?" Aang questioned.

"Yes."

"Well… obviously, I haven't been _everywhere_ that the world has to offer. But I'd had to say that the Northern Water Tribe was my favorite place." Aang said. "When I first saw it, I couldn't believe the things that Waterbenders could make out of the ice. The whole city was made from Water that had been bent into shape, but it was still warm somehow. It was one of the most beautiful things that I had ever seen."

"Didn't the cold bother you at first?"

"Not as much as you'd think." Aang said. "It was probably an early sign of my Firebending power, but I've never gotten that cold. My body just seemed to compensate in cold weather."

"That's handy." Katara mused, wiping some sweat off her forehead. "So, can you cool people down with Firebending too?"

"It's theoretically possible." Aang said, shrugging. "But I've never used it on a person before, just for stopping fires. I'd rather not try it. It would be better to cool off with Airbending or Waterbending." This time, he sent a blast of air that was mixed in with some icy water vapor, which doubled the cooling power of the air.

Katara gasped. "Now that's how you cool someone off!"

"Glad to be of assistance." Aang said. "We should be arriving at the Fire Nation Palace city in about an hour."

* * *

**LES: Boy, this one took a while. Mainly because I was half-way through with the chapter when I decided to go back and re-write the wedding chapter. Then it was hard to get back into this chapter. But, it's done now! Hooray!**


	8. The Fire Nation

**LES: The last chapter took FOREVER! Well, hopefully, that will be the worst sort of writer's block. It wasn't even really writer's block. It was just… every time I sat down to write I wasn't feeling it. Or I would work on something else. My bad. I've made up my own time system for this story. It's based on our own time system which divides time into two sections: B.C. which stands for "Before Christ" and A.D. which stands for "****Anno Domini****", literally "year of our Lord". The only difference is that I'll be using the abbreviations B.A. (Yes, start the Badass jokes now.) and A.E. which stands for "Before Avatar" and "Avatar Era", respectfully.**

**Chapter IIX: The Fire Nation**

* * *

As Aang had promised, they soon arrived at the Fire Nation Palace city, which was in the caldera of a long-inactive volcano. Just like when she arrived at the Eastern Air Temple, she leaned over the front of Appa's saddle to gaze in wonder at that mysterious Fire Nation.

Out of all the nations, the Fire Nation was the one that the Water Tribes had the least amount of contact with. The opposing nature of their elements and political personalities led to a lot of tension between the two nations. But it wasn't like this sort of behavior was exclusive between the Water Tribes and Fire Nation. The Air Nomads and the Earth Kingdom also had political difficulties.

That was one reason why the Avatar was necessary. It was not uncommon for minor squabbles to break out between the opposing nations, and the Avatar was there to keep things from getting too far out of hand. Thanks to the efforts of the countless Avatars who have served the world, there hadn't been a war since the massive war that happened in the Era Before the Avatar, approximately starting 180 B.A. and ending 12 A.E.

Despite the differences between the two nations, Katara was still curious about the Fire Nation. She had never left the South Pole before her marriage, so seeing the different nations, no matter how much they could rub her the wrong way, was still interesting.

Aang smiled at the look of excitement on Katara's face. "You like traveling?" He asked.

"Well, I've never done it before." Katara confessed. "I'd lived my whole live at the South Pole if I hadn't married you."

"Really?" Aang asked. Needless to say, he was just a little shocked.

Katara nodded. "Water Tribe princesses don't get the opportunity to travel much. Being able to travel like this… to be able to head anywhere in the world on a whim… it's an amazing feeling… like being free."

Katara's words were a breath of fresh air to the young Avatar. While he was training to master the Avatar State, he had read many scrolls that had been left behind by his predecessors. Most of their arranged marriages had been happy ones, and they had loved their husbands or wives. However, there were a few that hadn't turned out so well, and a common complaint was that the Avatar's spouse could not handle the life of constant travel. They wanted to settle down and live a normal life, but for the Avatar, that is impossible. It led to some unhappy marriages. Aang was glad to see that Katara was taking to a life of travel.

Within moments, one of the watch towers that stood watch over the Palace City like great citadels spotted the incoming Sky Bison, and messenger hawks were dispatched to the Palace, announcing their arrival.

They were able to enter the caldera without any trouble at all, and Aang directed Appa to land in the palace courtyard. As they landed, Aang leapt off Appa's head and landed softly on the ground. He then turned around to assist his wife, who slid down Appa's side. He created a pocket of air underneath her to cushion her landing on the ground.

"Are you okay?" He asked, concerned. He knew that it was very hot.

"I'm fine." Katara said, fanning herself and enhancing it with Waterbending as Aang had done. It didn't cool her off nearly as much as Aang could with his combination of Airbending and Waterbending, but it was still adequate.

Aang turned his attention to the front of the Palace, where two people dressed as Fire Nation royalty descended the steps in front of the palace to meet them. Aang smiled as he turned to face them. A man and a woman approached them, and Aang met the man in a brotherly embrace. "It's good to see you again, Zuko."

"Hey, you too." Zuko said, pulling out of Aang's embrace to size him up. "And look at you… a married man now!"

At this point, Aang gestured for Katara to step forward. "This is my wife, Katara." He introduced. "Katara, this is Zuko and his wife, Mai."

"Pleased to meet you." Katara said, bowing to them in the Fire Nation manner, which Aang had taught her on the journey there.

"Please, there's no need for formalities like that between friends." Zuko said, waving off her bow. "Aang just happens to be one of my best friends, and any wife of my friend is also a friend. Mai, why don't you show Katara to the Avatar's villa. Aang, could you join me for a drink?"

At first, Aang almost refused on principle. When he turned sixteen, he had come of age and was able to drink legally among the four nations. But that was also the day that he discovered that he was the Avatar. Avatars were not forbidden from indulging in liquor, but Avatars-in-training were typically not allowed to drink while they were training. So even though Aang was more than old enough to drink, he had never actually had any liquor. It took him a few seconds to remember that he was a fully realized Avatar and that he could drink now. "Sure. Katara, will you be all right with Mai?" Aang asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Katara said. "You go ahead and catch up with your friend."

"Don't worry; I'll take care of her." Mai said, beginning to lead the Water Tribe woman away. "She's in good hands."

The two men watched the women leave and once they were out of ear-shot, Zuko spoke. "She really is quite beautiful." Aang nodded absent-mindedly. "So… how is married life so far?" Zuko asked. "You should still be in that newlywed phase, right?"

"Well… actually…" Aang said, following Zuko's lead as they walked back into the palace. "We haven't actually 'done' anything yet."

That pronouncement actually caused Zuko to halt in his tracks. "You haven't…"

"No, we haven't." Aang repeated.

"Oh, wow…" Zuko said. "Because you told me that you were waiting for you marriage to, you know… lose it. And that was understandable because you had an arranged marriage. But you are married now. What's the problem?"

For several moments, Aang did not respond, which gave Zuko time to lead them to one of the smaller, private sitting rooms in the palace and to tell the servants to bring them some sake. "Can I ask you something, Zuko?"

"Sure."

"Did you wait until you were married to Mai before you made love?"

Despite himself, Zuko blushed a little. It was not just because of the private nature of the question, but because he had never expected such a question to leave Aang's mouth. "Um, no, we didn't."

"Why?"

"Well… because we were in love. There was no point in waiting." Zuko said.

"Well, there you go. Saying I was waiting for marriage was true, but it was also a little crude. I'm really waiting for love." Aang said. "We've only known each other for a few weeks, and she is a wonderful person. I'm just not at that point yet."

The two men stopped talking when the servant brought them the sake. Zuko took his and drank the rice wine like a professional, but Aang hesitated before taking a drink and, when he did, he downed the liquor with a cough.

Zuko calmly reached over and patted the younger man on the back to ease his coughing fit. "You'll get used to it." He said.

* * *

On the other side of the palace, Mai was showing Katara to the villa that was set away for the Avatar's use on his regular visits to the Fire Nation and where he lived while he was training in Firebending with the prince.

"So…" Katara began, hoping to break the silence with the quiet Fire Nation princess. "Was your marriage to Prince Zuko arranged?"

Mai did not answer for several moments. "Yes and no." She said finally. "If you consider an arranged marriage in the fact that our parents were the ones who made the match, then we did have an arranged marriage. But we were both hoping that we would end up married. You see, we had known each other since childhood and had fallen in love with each other along the way. Our marriage worked out nicely for us."

An uncomfortable silence rose between the two again. It took a while for Mai to speak. "I do know that your marriage to the Avatar was arranged. How is it so far?"

"It's going as fine as can be expected for being married to a man that I haven't even known for a month." Katara said. "He really is a good person. He's just the sort of person that I could fall in love with, given enough time, but I'm not there yet."

"Hmm." Mai said, a little uninterested, and then she sighed. "I'm sorry. I grew up in a repressed home, and it makes it a little difficult for me to relate to other people. It's hard."

"Oh, it's all right." Katara said. "I grew up the same way too. I grew up thinking that I would get married to the Avatar and that he would become my husband… no, not husband. I thought he would be my master. If that's not repression, then I don't know what is."

They trailed off when a woman approached them from the opposite direction. She was obviously a highly ranked Fire Nation woman who glared at Mai with distain despite the fact that Mai was a Princess and the soon-to-be Firelady. If she looked at Mai with distain, then she looked upon Katara with intense loathing. She stormed past them without even a simple hello.

"Who was that?" Katara asked quietly.

"That was Princess Azula, Zuko's sister." Mai said. "Don't mind her. She's been upset ever since the Firelord chose Zuko to succeed him."

"Why?"

"Well… Princess Azula is nothing short of a Firebending prodigy." Mai explained. "She's also older than Zuko. I think that she had her heart set on being the next Firelord once their older brother said that he didn't want to rule the Fire Nation. But, unfortunately for her, all male children come first in line for the throne before they even begin to consider the female children. She was obviously very upset when Zuko said that he'd become the Firelord." She paused as she approached a very nice looking villa on the palace grounds. "Well, here you are. This is the Avatar's home here in the Fire Nation Palace City. Well… I suppose it is also your home now."

"Thank you." Katara said, starting to step into the door. "I guess I should go and get things ready for when Aang comes back."

"Do what you want." Mai said, waving vaguely and walking away.

* * *

It didn't take long for Aang to come back from his meeting with his friend, drunk. He hadn't had that much to drink, but it was his first time drinking and he didn't have the resistance built up for it yet.

Katara met him at the door. "Good. You're back just in time for dinner… Aang!" Katara finished with a gasp as he stumbled into her. "Aang! Are you all right?"

"Um… yeah." Aang said slowly. "Things are just kinda weird right now."

"Are you drunk?"

"I… think so?" Aang questioned. "When you're drunk do you feel really warm and like there's nothing in the world bothering you?"

Katara sighed. "You are drunk, aren't you?" She stepped closer to him, putting his arm around her shoulder, and supporting him on the way to their bedroom. "You'd think the Avatar would be able to hold his liquor better."

"You'd _think_ that, wouldn't you?" Aang laughed.

"Come on; let's just get you to bed." Katara sighed, beginning to settle him down on the sheets. However, before she could pull away completely, Aang grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her down onto the bed with him. Before Katara could protest, Aang pressed his lips to hers, pulling her into a demanding kiss.

Katara finally managed to pull away slightly. "Aang? What are you doing?"

"What do you think?" He responded rhetorically. "I have a beautiful wife. I would be crazy to not want to spend time with you." As he said this, he pressed more soft kisses to the column of her neck, drawing a small moan from her lips.

"Aang, no." Katara whispered. "You're drunk. You don't want to lose your virginity this way."

Aang pulled away from her, and almost crushed Katara with the look of heartbreak that he wore. "You don't…?"

"No, Aang. I do care about you… a lot." Katara whispered, running her hand along his cheek. "But our first night together needs to be one that we will both remember, and you're drunk enough right now that you won't remember any of this in the morning."

"I… really care about you, Katara." Aang whispered.

"I know, Aang. I care about you too. I care about you enough to stop you from doing something that you'll regret." Katara said. "Come on, you need to sleep now."

"Okay." Aang whispered, finally relenting and allowing Katara to lay him down on the bed. Katara stood up and began to walk out of the bedroom. After all, she was hungry, and she knew that dinner was waiting for her. However, Aang's voice stopped her in the doorway. "Katara?"

"Yes?" She asked, turning around to face him.

"I don't know if it's the sake speaking, but I do really think that I'm falling in love with you." He said.

A blush colored Katara's face as she processed the words. _He's falling in love with me? Well… that's not the same as being in love, but it's still better than I could have hoped for at this point in our marriage. _She walked back over to the bed, leaned down, and kissed him softly. "I think I'm falling in love with you too." Katara whispered.

* * *

**LES: Sorry about how long it took to post these last two chapters. I do have an explanation. Number 1 Reason: Errors on this site that made it almost impossible to post new chapters. Thankfully, a reader of mine passed on the information on how to fix this problem. (Thanks, Private LL Church!) Number 2 Reason: My Great-Grandfather's death. I've experienced family death before, but this was the first time that it was scheduled. It is pretty upsetting being told to go say good-bye to your great-grandfather for the last time.**


	9. Trial by Fire

**LES: Wow… it's been a while since I've updated this story. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten this story. I never forget a story that I've written. I just move away from them for a while. It's really ironic that I'm doing this now, because my keyboard has been worse than ever. Oh well… when you feel like writing, you feel like writing.**

**Chapter IX: Trial by Fire**

The next morning, Katara awoke to find that Aang was no longer at her side. Normally, she wasn't surprised by such a thing because, over the course of their young marriage, he had proven himself to be an early riser. But Katara hadn't expected to see him up yet, judging by how drunk he had been the previous night. She knew from personal experience that being that drunk would lead him to have an unpleasant morning.

She sat up, glancing around the room for her husband. She didn't see him in the room, but she could hear the water running from the bathroom, and a slight glow that told her that he was either in the Avatar State, or he was healing himself. Naturally, it was the later.

Katara pushed herself out of bed, and moved over to the door. "Aang? Are you all right?"

A few seconds passed and the door opened. She only needed one look to know that he was feeling lousy. He was even more pale than normal and was squinting at her, as if he couldn't bear to open his eyes all the way. "No, I'm really not all right." He groaned. "I feel terrible."

"It's just because you over-did it last night." Katara said. He took his hand and led him back into the bathroom. "Here, let me help you. Healing never seems to be as effective as someone else doing it when you try it yourself." She sat him down on a stool and dipped her hands into the water that Aang was using in the failed attempt to heal his hangover. She allowed the water to coat her hands and then allowed her chi to infuse the liquid until it began to glow brightly. Then she pressed her hands to his temples to first heal his headache. Once his head stopped pounding, she'd be able to get him to drink a few glasses of water to counter the dehydration caused by the alcohol.

After a few seconds, Katara could tell when he started to feel better. His tense muscles visibly slackened and he let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Katara."

"You're not done yet." Katara said. She grabbed a glass and filled it to the brim with water. "Drink until you can't anymore." He looked confused as he took the glass. "Alcohol causes dehydration. That's why you feel so terrible. I've eased up the pain, but if you don't get some water in you, the pain will just come back." She said, and then Aang drank the water without complaint, then three more glasses.

"That was… unpleasant." Aang confessed as he finished off the last of his water and refused another glass from Katara. He was sure that if he drank more water, he'd just get sick again. "How do people handle that without a Waterbending healer nearby?"

"They learn their limits." Katara said. "You just haven't had time to learn when to stop. Until then, they over-drink and just have to suffer through it. I knew you wouldn't have a good morning, judging by how drunk you were when you came back last night."

"I actually don't remember much of last night. It all started getting fuzzy while I was drinking with Zuko, and then the next thing I know, I'm waking up here and I felt terrible. I wasn't… too hard to deal with last night, was I?"

"No, you weren't too bad." Katara said. "You're definitely an affectionate drunk and, honestly, there are worse things you could have been."

"What time is it?" Aang asked suddenly, standing up and moving out of the bathroom so he could see how bright it was. When he saw how high the sun was, he let out a gasp. "Oh no!" He began to run around the room, grabbing his robes and quickly pulling them on. Katara stared in shock at his sudden flurry of action.

"What is it?" Katara asked.

"Zuko's trial to become the Firelord is supposed to begin at noon!" Aang said. "And judging by how high the sun is in the sky, I'm going to be nearly late!"

Katara also gasped in shock and began to run around for her own clothes. She didn't know what was required for the Fire Prince to become the Firelord, but she did know that the Avatar had an important role, and Aang could not be late to this.

* * *

A half-an-hour later, Aang and Katara came to a halt in the Palace courtyard, just barely managing to disguise the fact that they'd run all the way there. The top of the pavilion was occupied with the soon-to-be-ex-Firelord and his family. He no longer wore the crown that marked him as the Firelord, because it would soon be moving to Zuko. Beside his father was Zuko's older brother. Katara had been told that he was an eccentric, but he looked it. It was clear to see why all preferred Zuko as a ruler. He hadn't even bothered to change into nice robes, much to the obvious annoyance of his father. Zuko's sister, on the other hand, was dressed in her finest, but she regarded the whole thing with a haughtiness that made Katara uncomfortable.

The pavilion was surrounded by Fire Nation citizens who were lucky enough to be present for the coronation of a new ruler. Zuko and his wife, Mai, were waiting for them at the edge of the pavilion.

When Zuko spotted Aang, he let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, thank the Spirits!" He sighed, rushing over to him. "I was worried that I'd gotten you too hung-over!"

"I was pretty badly hung-over." Aang confessed quickly. "But Katara helped me, and I'm fine now."

"Are you sure?" Zuko asked. "This trail is going to be tough enough without you having to do it hung over."

"I've got the easy part." Aang said, brushing off Zuko's concern. "Don't worry about me. Worry about you. You are ready to do this, aren't you?"

Zuko nodded. The two friends clasped each other's hands, and Katara couldn't help but have the feeling that they were saying their good-byes in a 'just-in-case' manner. As they moved toward the center of the pavilion, Katara turned to Mai. "Just what is this trial about? What do they have to do?"

Mai sighed. "It's an insane Firebending rite-of-passage." She said. "In order to become the Firelord, you have to prove that you are a Master Firebender, and in order to do that, you have to perform the ultimate and most dangerous Firebending technique. I've only seen it performed once before, when your husband was on the receiving end. The person giving the test, Avatar Aang in this case, creates a deadly bolt of lightning and shots it at the person taking the test. It will be Zuko's job to redirect the bolt of lightning without messing it up."

"Aang did this?" Katara demanded, shocked. Mai nodded. "And what happens if they mess up?"

"They die." Mai said seriously.

Mai was very good at hiding it, but Katara could see the shadow of fear in her eyes as she watched Aang and Zuko take their places in the center of the pavilion, leaving a great deal of space between the two of them. They both took their stances, Aang's offense, and Zuko's defense.

"Are you ready?" Aang asked.

Zuko let out a deep breath, centered himself, and nodded. The two waiting a few more seconds, and the deep sound of a drum sounded over the silent crowd.

That was obviously the cue, and Aang began his motion. As a Waterbender, Katara was particularly attuned to the natural flow of energy, the push and pull. This act of bending was not like the other forms of Bending that Katara knew. Aang was pulling apart the very energies of Yin and Yang, creating something that, once released, could not be truly controlled.

Once the energies were fully separated, and his fingers were sparking with the contained energy, he brought his fingers together quickly. The two energies met again and, before they could explode in his face, he thrust his hand out, towards Zuko, and sending a very deadly burst of lightning straight at his friend.

The hardest part of the trial, by far, was being able to react quickly enough to the burst of lightning to redirect it effectively. Initiates had less than moments to prepare themselves. If they hesitated for just a second too long, they would die.

But Zuko was ready. He extended his hand, allowing the lightning to enter through him that way. But, instead of allowing the lightning to savage his insides as was its will, he channeled the lightning along a safe path through his body, up his arm, down to his stomach, up to his other shoulder, and out the opposite arm and into the sky where it blazed away harmlessly.

There was silence for several seconds before the crowd realized that Zuko had succeeded in passing the ultimate Firebending test. The two friends smiled at each other and met in the center of the pavilion. "That was quite some bolt." Zuko commented. "You didn't hold back at all, did you?"

"Well, just a little." Aang said. "But it was every bit as powerful as the one once sent at me."

As one, the two friends marched up to the top of the pavilion where the empty Firelord throne sat and one of the Fire Sages waited with the crown.

The Fire Sage first turned his attention to Aang. "Avatar Aang, you are acknowledged as a Master of Firebending, having passed your own initiation into the realm of mastery. Has Prince Zuko performed his feat of Bending to your satisfaction?"

"As a Master of Firebending, I acknowledge Prince Zuko's mastery of Firebending." Aang said.

The Fire Sage nodded. "Prince Zuko has proven himself a Master Firebender, and is therefore eligible to assume the Throne of the Fire Nation. I now ask you to kneel before me, as you'll never have to do until the day you pass on the crown to your heir." Zuko did as the Fire Sage asked and kneeled before him. The Sage raised the royal crown over Zuko's head and lowered it into place. "All hail, Firelord Zuko!"

As Zuko rose and faced his new subjects, the entire pavilion erupted into the shared shout: "All hail, Firelord Zuko!"


	10. Firelord Zuko

**Chapter X: Fire Lord Zuko**

As soon as the trail was over, Katara rushed over to her husband. "Tell me that Mai is lying and that you didn't have to do that." She said.

Aang met her gaze, concerned. "Mai wasn't lying." He said. "I did have to redirect lightning as well. But its fine, Katara. I did it without a problem. The man who taught me how made sure that I was more than ready for the test. It wouldn't have looked good for the Fire Nation if they'd let the Avatar die in a Bending initiation."

"I suppose that's true." Katara admitted. "But does the initiation have to be so deadly?"

"Yes." Aang said. "You know how dangerous Master-level Bending is. Creating lightning and redirecting it is the highest skills of Firebending, and mastering them is not without risk."

But before their conversation could continue, the new Firelord approached them, smiling broadly at them. "Aang! Lady Katara! How would you two like to join me for the banquet?"

Aang, at least, seemed surprised. "At the High Table? But, Zuko, that's reserved for you and the members of your family."

"Aang, you may be an Air Nomad and the Avatar, but you are like a member of my family." Zuko said. "You'll certainly be better company than _some_ members of my family…" He glanced around, and Aang followed his gaze. Zuko's elder brother was all ready gone, while Azula seemed to be in a bit of a huff. "Besides, I'm the Firelord now. Who's going to tell me no?"

"How about me?" Aang asked sternly. For a moment, Zuko looked like he was going to take back his invitation, but then Aang smiled. "I'm just joking around. I'll be happy to join you."

Zuko shook his head. "You Air Nomads and your sense of humor."

"You Fire Nation citizens and seriousness." Aang countered with a smile. The two friends smiled at each other as they and their wives joined them at the High Table. Aang and Katara bowed respectfully to the former Firelord Sozin before taking their seats.

* * *

The party following the coronation of the new Firelord was a lively one. She had never seen a celebration like it, because her father had been the Chief of her tribe for as long as she could remember, and it probably would be years before Sokka was required to take his place as the leader of the tribe.

The food was delicious, if a bit too spicy for Katara's tastes. But it made sense that the Fire Nation would prefer and love the sort of food that cleared their sinuses from spice.

Katara could see, however, that the Fire Nation seemed to agree with Aang. Maybe it was because, unlike Water and Fire, Air and Fire were compatible elements, or maybe it just had to do with him being the Avatar and the fact that he lived in the Fire Nation for many months while he learned Firebending; but he helped himself to every food that did not include meat and ate even the spiciest dishes without a flinch.

As the supply of food began to dwindle and conversation picked back up, the new Firelord stood up, bowed elegantly to his wife, and began to lead her down to the center dance floor, which was instantly cleared for them.

Aang watched, smiling, as his friend led Mai through the dance. When Aang had first met Zuko, he was not much of a dancer. He was much better at handling Firebending forms than dance steps. But, with the help of Aang and Mai, he became just as good in the ballroom as any would expect a nobleman to be.

After a few dances, Zuko and Mai made their way back up to the High Table and others began to step onto the dance floor. Aang leaned closer to Katara. "Would you join me for a dance?" He asked softly.

Katara met his eyes briefly. "Okay." She said, grinning as she accepted his hand and they moved towards the dance floor. When people saw that the Avatar and his wife were taking to the dance floor, they cleared the way just as they had for Firelord Zuko and his wife. Aang smiled at Katara as he led her to the center of the floor. They turned to face each other. Aang took her right hand in his left and placed his other hand on her waist. Katara's free hand rested on his shoulder, and he began to lead her through the dance.

* * *

Up at the High Table, Azula rolled her eyes at the attention that the couple was getting. "Oh, for Agni's sake… just what is so interesting about watching the Avatar dance? It's not like we haven't seen it a hundred times before while he was living here."

"It is different." Zuko insisted, smiling as the two spun and glided across the dance floor, gazing into each other's eyes. "This is the first time he's danced with someone he's cared about." This was met with another eye roll from Azula.

Zuko sighed and turned his attention away from his sister. He was not in the mood for dealing with her. Azula had a way of tearing everything down, and he did not want the same fate to befall his good mood. Instead, he turned his attention to his wife.

People often said that they couldn't see what he saw in her. 'Emotionally stunted' would be an understatement about how she presented herself to the world. But that was just one of the many qualities that he adored about her. Being married to someone who was emotionally stunted worked out great when you were emotionally stunted yourself. They could sit back and laugh at the poor fools who let their fickle hearts rule them. Because of their introverted natures, they knew their own hearts and knew that they had a lasting love. Mai was the love of his life, of that there was no doubt.

And, watching Aang and Katara dance, they knew that they were a great married couple for the same reason, but in reverse. They were extroverts, and they wore their hearts on their sleeves. Anyone who looked at them could see just how deep their feelings for each other were. In fact, Zuko felt confident in calling it 'love', even if they could not see it themselves.

"You can see it too, can't you?" Zuko whispered to Mai.

"You'd have to be blind to miss it." Mai replied.

They exchanged small smirks. There was no doubt. Zuko and Mai both saw how in love with each other they were.

* * *

Down on the dance floor, Aang and Katara had drifted closer together without even realizing it. They had been dancing a proper waltz one moment, and the next their bodies were pressed so close together that there was not the tiniest amount of space between the two of them.

The fact vaguely registered in Katara's mind because she was too absorbed in _him_. She was still as captivated by his eyes as she was on the first day they met. Silver, and just as alluring to gaze at and just as precious to her as the metal. They spun in circles around each other, but Katara did not feel dizzy because Aang's face was the only thing she could see and it was steady and stable in her eyes.

It was at the moment when Katara realized that they only thing that she could see, hear, smell, or touch was _Aang_ that her heart jolted with the shocking realization.

She loved him. She had not known him for very long, but he had never put up a front for her. She saw him as he truly was: a young man burdened by the troubles of the whole world, but willing to bear those burdens because of his unfathomable love of others. He gave her the sort of freedom that most Water Tribe brides could not imagine in their marriage. She could not imagine a man in her tribe pushing off consummating their relationship because they were not in love yet. He respected her, cared for her, and was always considerate of her feelings.

_She loved him_!

The thought was scary and liberating at the same time. It was liberating because love was the best thing that could have happened to her marriage. But it was scary at the same time because with great love comes great fear: the fear that she would lose him, especially to his duty. She quickly stamped out the thought. It would do her no good to worry about the future. In the end, one would have to lose the other: either she would die first or he would die first. Odds were that they would not enter the Spirit World together, so there was no point dwelling on it.

Her sudden realization froze her legs, stopping their dance in its tracks. "Katara?" Aang whispered to her, concerned. But his question died in his throat as she met his eyes. The passion that he saw in her eyes took his breath away. "Katara…" He repeated, but more of a whisper to savor the sound of her name this time.

On the dance floor, in full view of everyone, but without a care for those onlookers, their lips met in soft kiss. They parted briefly and then just as quickly pressed their lips together again. Aang wrapped his arms around her back and waist, holding her close as their mouths moved against each other's passionately. They remained in this way for over a minute and would have engaged in their passion longer if it were not for Zuko.

Zuko saw what was happening and knew that Aang would be embarrassed if someone let him make a spectacle of himself for much longer. So he quickly excused himself from Mai's side, walked up to the kissing couple, and tapped on Aang's shoulder.

The young couple sprang apart, both of them coming to the realization that they'd just had a pretty intense make out in the middle of the dance floor. Aang cleared his throat, his face burning red. "Thanks, Zuko." He whispered to the Firelord.

"Hey, not a problem at all. I know that you would do the same for me." Zuko said, waving off their blushes. He escorted them off the dance floor, but before they could make their way back up to the High Table, Zuko stopped them in their tracks. "Hey." He said seriously, putting a hand on Aang's shoulder. "I get it. I know better than anyone how annoying and stuffy their balls can feel when you just want some alone time with your wife." These words caused the couple to blush harder. "I won't think any less of you if you took your leave now."

"Zuko, what…?" Aang began, confused.

"I'm just putting it out there." Zuko said with a smile as he made his way back up to the High Table without them.

For a while, the couple hardly moved, but then Katara turned towards Aang. "Aang, can I speak to you, privately?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." Aang replied, taking her hand and leading her out of the ballroom and through the palace corridors. They walked in silence for a while until they came upon the palace gardens. It was a beautiful place with well-cared-for lawns, shady trees, fountains and water features with turtle-ducks. And, the best part of all, there was no one else there.

They moved out into the garden together, Katara leading the way towards the turtle-duck pond. In the early evening, the turtle-ducks were beginning to bed down for the night. They watched as a mother turtle-duck carefully counted her little offspring as they settled within the nest, touching each other with the tip of her beak.

Katara looked up into his face as he watched the mother turtle-duck. He was wearing a soft smile that melted her heart. He loved everything, every living thing; just one of the qualities that she adored about him.

Katara took a breath and whispered, "Aang?"

Aang turned his eyes away from the turtle-duck and onto her. "Yes, Katara? What did you want to talk about?"

She turned to face him, and took his hands in hers. "I know… that we haven't been married for very long." Katara began, smiling up at him. "But, I've wanted you to know that these last few weeks have been some of the best in my life."

Aang's smile widened. "Katara…"

"You've made me feel more alive than I ever thought possible. If I had not been chosen to marry you, I would have been married to some Water Tribe man and would have spent the rest of my life trapped in a land of ice and snow. And… that life wouldn't have been so bad. The South Pole is the place of my birth and I will always love it. But, I've come to realize, that I love seeing the world with you more." She was smiling so widely now that little tears of happiness were running down her cheeks. "I love being with you more than I love the South Pole. What I'm trying to say, Aang, is that… I love you." Katara finished with a small happy sob.

"Katara…" Aang whispered, pulling her into an embrace. Katara buried her face into his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his back and returned his embrace. "My time with you has been beyond amazing. When I first learned that I was the Avatar and that my bride had been picked for me, I… resented it. I saw it as one of the many looses of freedom that I would have to suffer as the Avatar. But… after meeting you and getting to know you… I've come to realize that if I had a choice, I would pick you of my own free will." He ran his fingers through her hair and she pulled away from him to gaze into his eyes. "I love you too, Katara." Aang whispered to her.

Now they were both smiling widely and crying tears of joy. They pulled each other into another kiss, both of them savoring the feeling of getting their love out in the open and clearing the emotional haze that hung around them since the day of their meeting.

Things could not have turned out any better. They were in love!

* * *

Some distance away in the shadows, a slight figure watched the couple engage in their passions.

The figure smiled. This person had been trying to think of a plan to distract the Avatar for months now, and now he was handing the perfect distracting to them on a silver platter. Everything was in order now. Things could not have turned out any better.


	11. Together As One

**LES: Sorry, guys. When I tried to upload this chapter this morning, I guess I got glitched and you guys couldn't see it. I apologize for this. Hopefully you can see it now. This chapter contains a removed lemon. If you want to see the lemon, just read this chapter and when you get to the part that says "Lemon Removed", go to my profile and follow the Link Out to my Smut Pieces on Tumblr. Just find this specific chapter and off you go!  
**

**Chapter XI: Together As One**

Zuko had all ready given the young couple permission to step away from the party, so they gratefully accepted it. They both knew that if they went back they wouldn't be leaving for hours and they both had other things on their mind.

They had just confessed to each other that they were in love! Both their hearts were beating rapidly at the thought. There was one hurtle down, and still one more to go: one that was nerve-racking in its own way.

Despite having been married for some time now, they had not made love. Aang had told her on their wedding night that he wanted to wait until they were in love, and that time had now come.

All the excitement, nerves, and fear from that night had returned, but they both knew that they could not let that stop them. Sex was the most fundamental expression of love that husband and wife could show one another. It was going to happen, and it is going to happen tonight.

They both stepped inside their small manor, closing the door after them, and gazing at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. After a moment's hesitation, Aang took the initiative. He moved closer to her, infolded her in his arms, and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Katara sighed against his mouth. It was every bit as passionate as the one that they shared early on the dance floor, if not more so. Now there were the words 'I love you' backing it up rather than just the feelings.

Katara gasped loudly as his hand cupped her rear, and he pulled away from her, staring at her in concern. "Katara… just because I said that I wanted to wait until we were in love doesn't mean that we have to go through with this right now." He said. "If you want to wait, then…"

"No, Aang." Katara whispered, gripping his wrist and returning his hand to its former position on her backside. "I'm not doing this because it's a duty anymore. It's because I love you. I don't just want to have sex with you… I want to _make love_ with you. I want this every bit as much as I know you do." She gave a coy grin as she moved her hips against his tented pants, causing him to gasp loudly and dig his fingers into the flesh of her rear.

Without waiting another moment, Katara attacked the fabric of his tunic. It is a fact of life that any sort of formal wear is much more complex than it really needs to be, and Aang's Avatar robes are no exception. It was mostly her arousal that caused her to lose her patience so quickly, which became clear to Aang when she fisted her hands in his tunic and tore it right down the middle.

Aang gasped loudly as the fabric that had now been torn asunder fell off his shoulders and onto the floor. "Whoa, Katara…"

"I'll fix it tomorrow." Katara promised, pressing her lips against his neck. Aang's concern for his nearly ruined shirt took the back burner as Katara's lips nipped and sucked from his collarbone, up the line of his neck, and to his chin. He groaned, hoisting her up against his body. Katara eagerly followed his wordless command, wrapping her legs around his waist while his hand supported her against him.

He pressed her against the wall, drawing yet another gasp from her lips before he crushed his to hers in an earth-shattering kiss. When they pulled apart, Aang knew that it was time to relocate. If this went on for much longer where they were, he'd end up taking her right there on the floor. And, although he was pretty sure that she wouldn't object to that, he still felt that his love and wife deserved something better than that. So he began to carry them back towards their room. It would have been an easy trip if Katara would stop grinding against him like she was. As it was, it was all he could do to stop his knees from buckling.

What Aang felt in the moment that he first saw their bed was both relief and trepidation. Katara, having sensed his momentary hesitation loosened her legs from around his waist, and not a moment too soon, allowing her feet to touch the ground again.

She smiled at him and began to undo the ties of her own dress. She didn't really trust Aang to do it. She didn't really care that she'd end up repairing the tear that she made into Aang's tunic, but she didn't feel like fixing two sets of clothes. Her fingers worked at the ties as quickly as humanly possible and she was soon standing before him in just her underclothes.

Aang smiled softly, his eyes taking a hungry once-over of her body. "You are beautiful." He whispered, as though saying it any louder would destroy the mood between them.

* * *

(Lemon Removed. Follow the link in my profile for the lemon.)

* * *

Once Katara caught her breath, she pressed a kiss to Aang's temple and he groaned in acknowledgement. "You know…" She whispered, "I don't think you'll ever have a problem with me not wanting to make love with you." Aang laughed tiredly.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. Both Aang and Katara were very tired, but they couldn't sleep. The thrill of _being together_ as lovers rather than just husband and wife was more than enough to chase away sleep. So they were up talking. Or, at least, they were mostly talking. They also spent a fair amount of time kissing and touching each other, memorizing their bodies for the next time they made love.

There were two things that Katara noticed about Aang's body right away. The first and foremost thing was his tattoos. She had never seen the full extent of them before, but now that she had, she was beyond shocked. The main body of his tattoo started with the arrow on his forehead and went over the back of his head and down the center of his back. Once it reached his backside, the line flared into two lines so that they could travel down his legs, curving around the outside, and down to his feet. The tattoos on his arms didn't connect with the main one. That was obvious whenever he took his shirt off. The tattoo started again in the pit of his arms, curving down his arm on the outside, just like his legs, and ending at his hands.

"It took three days, non-stop." Aang commented when she asked him about it. "I was only ten years old and I had to lie down in the prayer chamber of the Southern Air Temple, completely naked, the whole time with no food and limited water."

"How where you able to do it?" Katara asked in amazement. She couldn't imagine going through such an ordeal.

"Intense mediation." Aang replied. "I can't honestly say that the procedure hurt because I spent those three days disconnected from my body so I couldn't feel my pain, hunger, or thirst. But the recovery was the worst part. I could hardly move and even carrying me on a stretcher was painful."

"Why does it have to be so painful?" Katara asked, concerned.

"Tattoos are painful." Aang replied. "But I was proud to receive them. It's also an ordeal because it is a Manhood ceremony."

"Boys and their need to invent painful rituals for becoming men." Katara laughed with a roll of her eyes. She was, no doubt, thinking about her own tribe's Manhood ceremony: Ice Dodging. Even though it was not physically painful in the way that Aang's tattooing ceremony was, it was still highly dangerous because people died as a direct result of it.

"We're just trying to make things fair." Aang said, and Katara gazed at him, confused. "Well, women have the ultimate painful ritual, don't they?"

"Hmm?"

"Childbirth." Aang clarified.

For a while, Katara didn't reply. "I suppose that's true." She finally commented. "Obviously, I don't have any first-hand experience…"

"Obviously." Aang agreed.

"But I have helped my Gran-Gran deliver some of the babies back in my tribe. I suppose you could call it the ultimate in painful Womanhood rituals."

"Do you… want children?" Aang asked.

Katara turned and smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "Yes." She replied. "I've always loved children, and I've always wanted some of my own. Do you?"

"I want children too." Aang confessed with a smile, glad that they were on the same page.

The second thing that Katara noticed about Aang's body was the scars. Of course, no one could get through life without picking up a few scars along the way. But Aang's scars told the story of someone who had been training in Martial Arts extensively his whole life. His body bore the unmistakable signs of cuts, injuries, and broken bones.

At first, Katara thought that the worst scar was one where it seemed like he'd broken a rib (perhaps during an Earthbending lesson) and punctured the skin. But that was until she glanced down his thigh and saw an old burn scar.

It was not the size of the burn that gave her pause, but the shape. After training in Firebending, Katara would naturally assume that he'd been burned a few times, but this burn was in the perfect shape of a hand print. Closer inspection made her throat close up in horror. The hand print was from a male, but with slender fingers. Firebenders tended to have stockier hands, not the long, slender digits of the burn.

She wordlessly took Aang's right hand and pressed it to the scar. It was a perfect match. Katara couldn't understand why, but he'd done that to himself.

Aang watched as the realization dawned on her face, and she met his eyes, utterly confused. "Why?" She asked.

"To learn the most fundamental lesson of Firebending." Aang replied softly. "When you are training in Firebending, you burn yourself a few times. It is only natural. Most young Firebenders burn themselves by making a mistake and they learn the lesson with no need for the instructor to intervene. But I… I was beyond most mistakes when I started my Firebending training. So my instructor told me to burn myself, so I did."

"But… why? Why would he force you to burn yourself?" Katara asked in horror.

"Because fire is dangerous, Katara." Aang said. "Because if you do not understand the pain that mishandled fire can cause, you might underestimate its destructive power and the pain that it can cause others. Better to burn myself and learn my lesson then allow me to grow careless and hurt someone that I care about. I _know_ the pain that fire can cause now, so I will never needlessly inflict that pain on another, even if I have to maintain that self control my whole life."

Katara nodded after a moment. "Then will you at least let me heal it a little?"

"No." Aang said. "I feel better with the scar there, as a constant reminder. Please, leave it."

Katara sighed. "Okay."

After they had talked themselves out, they rested against one another, reveling in the sacredness of their new closeness.

* * *

**LES: Aang's burn is the device I used in this story to teach Aang the same lesson he learned in "The Deserter", that you don't screw around with fire or Firebending, except he burned himself rather than Katara.**


End file.
